Highfire: The New Age cycle
by arusas9009
Summary: This is a story of directley after The Inheritance cycle. With my own personal spin on the entire story. I do have problems creating names for new characters when they appear so if you like the story leave some name ideas and ideas on how I can make the story better. So leave your reviews and let me know what you think of the story. Oh and no I do not own the inheritance cycle.
1. Chapter 1

Eragon sat on Saphira as they rode away from Alagaesia. He knew it was a dissapointment to leave there home but it was for the best.  
They flew away knowing not only that the eggs they had contained dragons. Only few belonging to dragons. ERAGON. I CAN FEEL YOU DISSAPOINTMENT. BUT THIS IS WHATS BEST. WE NEED TO LEAVE TO KEEP THE DRAGONS SAFE. ONE DAY WHEN THE DRAGONS ARE PLENTIFUL ENOUGH TO BE SAFE WE CAN RETURN TO ALAGAESIA.  
"I know Saphira. But leaving behind Arya is bad for me. You know that I love her."  
I KNOW LITTLE ONE. BUT IT WILL BE OK. YOU STILL HAVE ME BLODHGARM AND THE OTHER ELVES. SPEAKING OF WHICH WE SHOULD GO DOWN AND CHECK ON THEM.  
They flew down to see how the others were fairing. He knew that they envied a human being a dragon rider. They looked above them to see there him flying above them. They continued on flying. Saphira chucked a fireball high into the air. She absolutely loved shooting flames. As they continued they saw no sign of anything. All they could ever see is once in a while were large fish and islands off in the difference. After hours of flying they finally reached land. They reached where they were going. The land outside of Alagaesia.  
What they didn't know however was that someone had beaten them here. "Eragon! Were gonna take the boat upriver. You can walk while we steer the boat!" Blodhgarm said. They walked along until they came to a suitable place to make where they would build there academy. The acadamy where they would train riders. And dragons. And to build it they had brought the supplies from the mainland. Enough to make an academy large enough to house dragons and there riders in a room. Enough for 100 riders. And dragons as big as Shruikan. Using simple magic and manipulation spells they began to do just that. They had begun to build there academy. At the end of the day they had completed a quarter of the academy.  
And the ones who had beat them here just a day before reveal themselves. Charging out an enourmous red animal launched itself at them.  
Saphira turned and stopped. It was Thorn. "Murtagh. What are you doing here?" Eragon said.  
"I told you I was leaving but instead of heading north I decided I would go elsewhere just incase you ever sought me out. Now I can see my plan may not have been as well thought out as I thought. But now that were here I have to ask what are you doing here?" said Murtagh.  
"Well were building a rider training academy. For all the new riders from the eggs we have. We have hundreds of eggs here that will eventually either be paired with a rider or be a wild dragon. Right now just you, Arya, and I are the only riders in Alagaesia. Soon there will be dragons throughout the land." Eragon explained.  
"Well I think I like the prospect of that. I guess I could help. Just until you have things under complete control." Murtagh said smiling.  
"Well ok then." That night they went to sleep in a place that was furnished. The magic worked quite well in putting together the academy. First thing in the morning he would enchant some eggs for riders and send them to Arya. Afterwards he was going to need something to eat. Luckily Murtagh had food already that Thorn had hunted. There was a lot of dear meat so he would eat some venison steak after he sent the eggs to Arya. When he woke up he sent away all of the eggs and waited for three weeks. Then over the horizon he saw something that he never thought he could see in his life time. A flock of dragons. 7 dragons flew over the horizon. Small only a quarter the size of Saphira and not big enough to shoot fire. But still an amazing sight to behold. They were still rough riders however and needed some flying lessons. There must be more than these seven but they must be to small to fly yet. When they landed he saw one of them was an urgal.  
Which was good that meant that his spell had worked and now urgals could be riders also. Aside from them one was a dwarf, three elves and two humans. "Greetings. Which of you are incharge?" Eragon asked.  
"I am." one of the elves spoke up. "I am Ren. My two elvish companions are Swift and Streak. The two humans are Ben and Nikil. And the dwarf is Dran. The urgals name is Gaddock." Said the oldest rider.  
"And the dragons names?" Eragon asked.  
"The twin sisters Swift and Streak there dragons are Dimond for the white one. And Claw for the brown one. Ben and Nikils Dragons are Stinger and Crawler. Drans is Aideil. Gaddocks dragon is Nightfire. And mine is Edoc'sil." all of the dragons roared their approval.  
"Well Ren I hope that tommorow I will take three of you and train you in all that I know. And Murtagh will take three and train them.  
And the elves will take the last one of you. Alright there are already chambers that are ready so choose one of them and no fighting over rooms. First come first serve basis. Clear?" "Clear ebrithal." they all said. They went to sleep. The entire night Eragon kept feeling like something was thumping in the night. What was it? Was it his imagination? Or something else? If it was not his imagination then someday they would find out what it was. After Eragon fell asleep sometimes he had visions. He didn't know if it was a vision but in his dream he saw and enourmous white dragon twice the size of Shruikan rampaging on the walls of the capitol city and destroying the walls. And heading into the city with enourmous magic. He woke with a start. ERAGON WHAT IS IT? Saphira asked.  
"Nothing. Just a bad dream."  
WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS DREAM? "An enourmous white dragon twice as large as Shruikan went on a rampage through the capital. And there was a man on his back but I coudn't distinguish his face. He was a normal sized human with tan skin and the power he and his dragon were eminating was incredible. I don't know if it was a vision or if it was a nightmare but I would not want to face this man."  
WELL ERAGON I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU. IF IT WAS JUST A DREAM THERE NOTHING YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT. BUT IF NOT... I THINK THORN AND THE OTHER SEVEN DRAGONS WOULD BE ENOUGH TO STOP IT.  
"Your right Saphira. Lets get some sleep." They went to sleep but Eragon kept haveing the same dream of the white dragon rampaging in Rorans new empire.  
The next morning when they awoke they immediatley woke up the others. The newer recruits didn't like to be woken up but it was for the best. These new riders needed to be trained. He took Gaddock, Swift, and Ben to train with Saphira and him. "Alright do you know some of the basic spells? Like fire and water?" "Yes." said Gaddock. "I know brisingr as well as adurna. But that is really all I know except using wards."  
"Ok well I want you to practice in making a fire and putting it out with a water spell and keep it up until I tell you to stop. The rest of you will learn how to perform these spells. But I don't want you to pour in the power. The first time I did it I was passed out for a very long time. But it is different for each magician. So I want each of you to practice while Saphira takes your dragons and trains them not to far away. Saphira you can take them now an-" Eragon was cut off. There was a loud thumping. Then emerging from the woods off to the right was an enourmous head. A dragons head. Emerging from the woods was a white dragon larger than Shruikan. And on his back was a rider. "I think your trespassing on my land. My name is Omar and what might yours be?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon stared at the enourmous white dragon that stood over him. It wasn't as big as it had been in his dream but it was certainly larger than Glaedr. It also looked larger than Shruikan. "I ask again what is your name and what are you doing on our land. I thought aside from Oromis, Galbatorix, and the eggs were the only thing still linked to the dragons that were still around. Wait a red and blue dragon that are much larger than the rest. Ahh so I see that two of the eggs that hatched. And these must be the eggs the other Riders hid. I no matter how hard I tried could not find it. But it seems that at least some of the fifty eggs have hatched." Omar said.  
"Well umm we are here after defeating Galbotorix and training new riders. We did not know that someone else already was out here. Especially a Rider. So umm-" Eragon was cut off.  
"Did you say Galbotorix is dead? Good that means I can go back to Alageasia. Do what I was meant to." Omar said. "And what was that?" Eragon asked.  
"Well this would be best in story. Right before the fall of the Riders Galbotorix and I were friends. Not close friends but friends. I was on the council and was only one of few that voted to get Galbotorix a new dragon. But when he attacked I was also one who supported him. Not one of the Forsworn but I was one of his followers. I however ended not liking the way Galbotorix ruled. However I was one of his servents that was just as strong. And with that strength I attacked him with my dragon here named Starkiller. Even then he was stronger than Shruikan. I marched into the room ready for a fight. I told him that he was not fit to rule. I said he was to either step down or I would attack with Starkiller right behind me. He laughed and drew his own sword and he and Shruikan attacked. Me and he combated and I eventually brought him to his knees. But at the same time he was calling out for the Forsworn. At the time five of them were still alive. As I drew my sword to finish him just as he had finished Vrael the forsworn attacked and all of them together managed to defeat me but I killed two of them in the process. Galbatorix and the final three managed to get me away and I flew away from the battle. I traveled for days and Starkiller and I ate whole farms before we finally flew across the sea. We flew for days and nights not knowing whether or not there would even be land in the direction. But finally we ended up here. And now with him and the Forsworn gone. I can go back and take them down and take my rightful position as king of Alagaesia." Omar said and Eragon listened to the story in horror. "You cant just go there and take Alagaesia! Besides you don't have any resources any supplies. Not even an army." Eragon said as Saphira and Thorn lowered themselves as they prepared to pounce on the larger dragon. The other seven mimicked there motions. Omar looked over and considered this for a second and then smiled.  
"But there must be those who would prefer someone elses rule. Another Rider. Who is stronger and smarter than Galbotorix. He was reckless, mad, arrogant the list just continues but Starkiller and I are strong. If we had struck before Galbotorix did we could have taken Alagaesia. I took on 5 of the Forsworn and Galbotorix himself. I killed two and nearly defeated the rest of them. I think I can take on 7 inexperienced Riders and two somewhat experienced Riders. The Riders will return. But with me as ruler of Alagaesia. So you can either get out of my way and join me. Or you can fight and die your choice." Starkiller shot out hot white flame in agreement. Eragon stared and Saphira shot out a blast of magic strong and Omar was blasted backwards. They all took off and grabbed the elves placed them on the boat and pushed them out to see where they flew continuously towards the mainland. Omar finally recovered from his shock of the blast and sentflames hurtling towards them. Eragon and Murtagh wouldn't be affected neither would Gaddock but the others had no training. Eragon shot out the energy from the belt of Beloth the Wise and his ring Eren to protect them with magic. He still had much stored in Eren but his dimonds were now depleted. They flew fast as the dragons carried the boat forward towards the mainland. Casting out his thoughts he sent an urgent message to Arya about Omar and Starkiller. Starkiller began to catch up closer to them. The roar was deafning and Eragon had to let go of Saphira to cover his ears. The dragons began to go as fast as they could and suddenly he felt an enourmous pressure on his mind. He knew Omar was trying to gain acess to all of there minds. He foungt back with all his might and he could feel the Eldunari fighting back to it as well. The continued on for two days like this as they flew.  
Eventually they all lost Omar and felt his pressure leave his mind. They began to near Alagaesia and saw the city Aroughs. They flew past Aroughs until they came to Uru'baen. They landed at the capitol near the castle. He urgently pounded on the door and Arya met him with Firnen right behind her. Firnen had grown immensley though he was only half the size of Thorn. The green dragon looked at them as Arya leaped into Eragons arms. "Eragon! What happened? I got your message but you couldn't respond. There a giant white dragon and his Rider chasing you?" she asked.  
"Yes. A Rider named Omar and his dragon Starkiller. I tried to remember anything about him and then I remembered he was on the council but his history was lost afterward but he was the cause of the mysterious wounds on the Morzan and two other of the Forsworn and also the death of two of them."  
"I remember him. His history was lost yes but there was mention of a white dragon flying away over Aroughs the same day that it was discovered two of the Forsworn were dead and all the others injured including Galbotorix himself." Arya said. Suddenley the pressure was back on there minds harder than before. Eragon could feel the pressure on not only his companions but on all 400 Eldunari. Galbotorix was yes strong enough to bring down 30 of the Eldunari but 400 would have destroyed his minds in seconds. But Eragon could feel that the Eldunari were haveing a very hard time just to keep Omar at bay let alone destroying his mind. The pressure lifted and Eragon sought out where it had originated from. Aroughs. He looked into the mind of one of the many people that lived there. He could see Omar lectureing about how they could take revenge for Galbotorix. How he and his mighty dragon could and would defeat Eragon and unlike Galbotorix if necessary he would kill Eragon and all those who opposed him. And that he himself would be able to bring back the Riders using the eggs and the dragons that had already hatched. Eragon then zoomed back to himself and those around him.  
"Your never gonna believe this. Omar is trying to make an army of his own. The will first gather in Aroughs word will spread of him and more will join. And soon he may very well have an army that could destroy everything we have worked to make these past few years."  
Saphira was the first to speak up. THEN WE HAVE TO STOP THOSE FROM SPREADING. I SAY WE HAVE ALL THE PEOPLE IN OUR CITYS GO TO ELLESMERA AND LEAVE THORN AND SOME OF THE OTHER RIDERS IN FARTHEN DUR WITH THE VARDEN. THEN WE HAVE STENGTHS IN BOTH PLACES. THEN IF NEED BE THE ARMY THAT WE HAVE IN ELLESMERA ALONG WITH THE ELVES COULD COME TO THE VARDENS AID OR VICE VERSA IF REQUIRED. BUT IF HE MANAGES TO GET A STRONG ENOUGH ARMY BEFORE THEN WE COULD BE IN VERY BIG TROUBLE. BUT THIS IS WORTH A SHOT.  
Everyone thought about that for many long minutes. And it was Gleadr who finally spoke up. I AGREE WITH SAPHIRAS PLAN. IT IS LOGICAL AND SMART. THE ONLY THING IS THAT THEY ARE FAR APART AND WOULD TAKE DAYS TO GET THERE. "Unless of coarse the elves decide to move there army to between the Beor mountins and Du Weldenvarden. We could plant trees and using magic make them grow quickly. Then we could use magic to extend the rivers that are in our forests and extend to make new citys slowly but for now they will be places where our armys can travel from place to place." said Arya.  
"Yes that would work." Murtagh said speaking up. "But I have one request umm brother. I think we should get to know each others dragons should we ever have to be seperate from our own dragon but the other is present. So I ask that I take Saphira to spread the seeds while you take Thorn."  
I AGREE. ERAGON THINK ABOUT IT THIS WOULD HELP US LEARN EACH OTHER IMMENSLEY. Saphira said. "Saphira but-" Thorn cut him off.  
IF IT HAD BEEN JUST AFTER THE FALL OF GALBOTORIX I WOULD HAVE DISAGREED. BUT NOW WITH THE THREAT OF OMAR I THINK IT IS REQUIRED FOR US TO DO THIS. Thorn said in his deep voice.  
"I agree." Eragon said at last. "Good. Saphira should stay with me tonight with half the Eldunari. The other half should remain with you and Thorn." Murtagh said. Eragon nodded and half the Eldunari were transfered to him as he climbed on Thorn. The bigger male dragon was feeling nearly the same as if he were on Saphira. WELL ERAGON IT IS STRANGE HAVING SOMEONE OTHER THAN MY RIDER WITH ME. HE AND I NEVER GO APART. AND I KNOW ON VERY FEW OCCASIONS THAT YOU AND SAPHIRA HAVE PARTED. REALLY MY ENTIRE LIFE WAS SPENT IN SERVICE TO THE EGG BREAKING TRAITOR GALBOTORIX. THE LITTLE WEEKS ME AND MURTAGH HAVE HAD AWAY WAS ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL COMAPRED TO SERVING HIM ON A DAILY BASIS. I ALWAYS HATED GALBOTORIX AND WHEN I HAD MY SHOT AT HIM AND HIS DRAGON I WAS HAPPY. BUT NOT WHEN I HAD TO KILL SHRUIKAN AS I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS ONE OF THE ONLY DRAGONS UNTIL THE EGGS WERE DISCOVERED. "Well Thorn you no longer have to serve that evil mad man. You are among friends now. And just as I do Murtagh now I consider you family. Aside from Murtagh you never had any family."  
NO I DIDN'T. AND I THANK YOU ERAGON SHADESLAYER FOR GIVING ME A FAMILY ESPECIALLY SINCE MY OWN FAMILY WAS DEAD BEFORE I WAS EVEN BORN. I WOULD HAVE LIKED TO SEE THE LAND FILLED WITH BEINGS LIKE ME. BUT ALAS I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO. I DON'T THINK THERES ENOUGH STRENGTH IN THESE BONES TO CARRY ON AS LONG AS GLAEDR DID. "You are funnier than I thought you would be Thorn. I thought you were a very serious dragon. You are immortal so long as you are not slain."  
I MAY VERY WELL BE SLAIN BY OMAR AND STARKILLER. "No we could defeat Galbatorix we can defeat Omar. Lets move on to a different subject other than Omar and death."  
I AGREE. ALL OF ALAGAESIA EXPECTS ME TO BE GREAT LIKE SAPHIRA. BUT I CANT EVEN COMPARE TO YOU TWO. YOU ARE WISE. AND YOU YOURSELF SLEW GALBOTORIX WITHOUGH HELP. I NEEDED SAPHIRAS HELP TO BRING DOWN SHRUIKAN. I WISH THAT THEY COULD JUST NOT BE SO EXPECTING. I JUST WANT TO BE MYSELF AND DO WHAT I CAN. YOU AND SAPHIRA CANNOT HAVE ANY WITH A CLOSE COMPARISON. NOT EVEN MURTAGH AND I. "Don't worry. Go do what your heart say to do. Thats how me and Saphira pushed on to defeat Galbotorix. If we hadn't kept on then we would have been defeated by you and Murtagh on the Burning Plains long ago."  
Thorn chuckled in his mind. YOU WERE DEFEATED. BUT I GET WHAT YOU MEAN. YOU MEAN YOU WOULD HAVE GIVEN UP LONG BEFORE YOU REACHED URU'BAEN. LETS JUST GET TO OUR QUARTERS AND GET SOME SLEEP BEFORE TOMMOROW.  
"Your right Thorn." He and Thorn walked slowly towards there room and when they reached they both immediately went to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Eragon awoke and Thorn was still with him. GOOD MORNING ERAGON. He said. YOU AWOKE LATER THAN I ANICIPATED. BUT YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TO MUCH SLEEP CAN YOU?  
Eragon chuckled. "No I suppose not. Lets go meet Murtagh and Saphira. I bet there just as antsy as we are to get back to there normal partners unless Roran has another thing in mind." Together they walked to the throne room and met with Roran. Or the king as many now know. Saphira and Murtagh had already been there waiting for them.  
They walked over to them and Saphira leaped and landed nearly on top of Eragon. I MISSED YOU ERAGON. BUT YOUR BROTHER WAS INDEED GOOD COMPANY. HE IS STRONG BUT NOT AS SMART AS YOU. STILL I LIKE HIS COMPANY. BUT NASUADA HAS AN IDEA BUT I DON'T LIKE IT.  
HE WANTS TO SEPERATE US. ONE OF US GO TO DU WELDENVARDEN AND START FROM THERE WITH THE ELVES AND THE ELVES THAT ACCOMPANIED US ALONG WITH THOSE THAT ARE IN FARTHEN DUR TO GO WITH THE OTHER. WHICH MEANS I WOULD GO WITH MURTAGH AND YOU WITH THORN.  
"But I don't want to be away from you for that long. Murtagh surley you didn't agree to this." Eragon said.  
"Well I didn't want to but if it will help us get accustomed to them in flight and if neccesary combat I agreed. Sorry Eragon." he said.  
"Well I guess that if it weren't for Murtagh and Saphira you wouldn't have listened to your queen? But then again if it weren't for you I wouldn't have been queen at all.  
How are you Shur'tugal?" Roran asked as he came up. "You look as good as ever."  
"No need for flattery Nasuada."  
"But Omar and this enourmous white dragon supposedly pose a greater threat than Galbotorix. Maybe you should consult the Eldunari well at least Umaroth and possibly some the older ones. We should all have a war council. Orrin and Roran are still in nearby citys and Orik is still here adjusting some of his dwarves to life among humans and former subjects of Galbotorix. Less than a day and all can be standing in this room. Dathedr is also only a days ride away in Dras-leona. I will contact them. For now and for the whole while. But there is one thing you will want to see right now Eragon." Nasuada walked into a room behind her throne where she kept some emergency well Eldunari. In the center she had placed an enourmous black Eldunari. "Is this... Is this Shruikans Eldunari?" Eragon asked.  
"Yes. When we went into to clean the ruins of the castle we found this among his bones. I haven't tried to contact him myself and I have told no one of it. I am to scared that if I stretch my concious towards him he will destroy my mind with either his madness or his strength." she said.  
"Umaroth, Glaedr, Saphira, and I will to see if he will be friendly or deadly. He himself cannot overcome all of us. I don't believe he himself could defeat Umaroth in a mind battle but just incase." He stretched his mind towards the others and explained. Glaedr thought it crazy but Umaroth convinced him otherwise. Together they tried to contact the great black dragon. At first there was a panicked resistance then the mind relaxed.  
HELLO UMAROTH AND GLAEDR-ELDA. AS WELL AS YOU SHADESLAYER AND BJURKSKULER. AFTER GALBOTORIX DIED MY MIND SLOWLY BEGAN TO CLEAR. I MANAGED TO REVERT BACK TO HOW I WAS WITH NOT ONLY AN IMMENSE KNOWLEDGE OF MAGIC THAT GALBOTORIX HAS GIVEN ME BUT WITH KNOWLEDGE THAT THE ELDUNARI IN HERE HAVE TAUGHT ME. BY MYSELF I WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO HOLD BACK YOU UMAROTH OR YOU GLAEDR. BUT NOW I SAY SORRY FOR ALL I HAVE DONE IN PAST YEARS. Said a very deep voice. Shruikan.  
SHRUIKAN Umaroth said YOUR MIND HAS TRULY CLEARED? I HAD NOT THOUGHT THAT POSSIBLE. WE HAD THOUGHT YOU LOST. YOUR MIND HOWEVER IS NOT AS WEAK AS YOU PERCEIVE IT TO BE. I AM CERTAIN YOU COULD OVERCOME MANY MINDS AT ONCE. MAYBE NOT MULTIPLE RIDERS OR DRAGONS BUT STILL STRONG. AT THE VERY LEAST FROM JUST THE SHORT TOUCH OF YOUR MIND YOU ARE A MATCH MAYBE MORE FOR GLAEDR.  
TRULY? THANK YOU EBRITHIL. YOU ARE STILL OLDER AND YOU WILL BE A GREAT TEACHER IF YOU ALLOW ME TO JOIN THE RANKS OF ELDUNARI ERAGON CARRYS WITH HIM.  
ALAS YOU AND ALL THE ELDUNARI HERE WILL HAVE TO JOIN US. Glaedr spoke up. A DRAGON NAMED STARKILLER AND HIS RIDER OMAR HAVE COME TO ALAGAESIA. THEY SEEK TO DESTROY ALL THE THINGS THAT COST YOU YOUR LIFE. HE WISHES TO RULE ALAGAESIA BUT DIFFERENT THAN GALBOTORIX. WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET TO BRING DOWN THIS DRAGON AND HIS RIDER. I KNOW THIS DRAGON IS STRONG BUT IT IS TO POWERFUL FOR EVEN WITHOUT THE ELDUNARI HE CARRYS ALL HE COULD USING HIS MIND DEFEAT YOU, GLAEDR, AND ME. THIS DRAGON IS LARGER THAN EVEN YOU WERE SHRUIKAN.  
OMAR... STARKILLER... NOW I REMEMBER. WHEN ONLY FIVE OF THE FORSWORN MYSELF AND GALBOTORIX NOT INCLUDED HE TRIED TO SEIZE THE KINGDOM FROM US. WAIT. NO HE REALIZED THE ERROR OF OUR WAYS BEFORE US BUT INSTEAD OF GOING TO THE VARDEN AS HE SHOULD HAVE HE TRIED TO KILL US. HE KILLED TWO OF THE FORSWORN AND INJURED THE REST AND ME AND THE OATH-BREAKER GALBOTORIX. WE HAD EITHER THOUGHT HIM DEATH OR EXILED. SHOULD HE EVER HAVE RETURNED BEFORE HAND HE WOULD HAVE beat ME AND GALBOTORIX. I DON'T THINK I CAN FACE EITHER OF THEM. I THINK WE ARE IN MORE TROUBLE THAN WE THOUGHT.

Omar stared out at Aroughs from up in the air. He laughed at the prospect of the army he was building. He already had over 2500 soldiers at his disposal after he killed those who to guared the city from unknown horrors. And he was one of those horrors. The first day he arrived he managed to convince 863 soldiers. Since then more from citys in Surda and the city Teirm they had grown. Soom he would be able to attack and begin his conquest of the land.  
OMAR YOU ARE WELL THOUGHT OUT AND PLANNED. BUT DO NOT FORGET THAT I AM ONE OF THE FEW THINGS IN THIS UNIVERSE THAT HAS OPINION IN YOUR LIFE. YOU WILL NEED MY HELP TO TAKE ALAGAESIA AS I WILL NEED YOURS. BUT WE MUST NOT RUSH. WE KNOW NOT HOW MANY OF THE ELDUNARI THIS NEW EMPIRE HAVE AT THERE DISPOSAL. WE HAVE OLD WISE AND STRONGER ONES. ALL OF THEM WERE MATURE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT AN ELF ALONE. AND WE HAVE THREE HUNDRED AT OUR DISPOSAL. "Do not worry of my taking it fast. Together we are the strongest force in Alagaesia. Galbotorix and his Eldunari could not defeat us alone. They would have needed more Riders or at least some elves." They were silent for the rest of there flight. The elves had built a building that could house a dragon at least as big as the old and strong one Belgabad. As they landed and began to slowly go into the building. "Starkiller I know that Saphira never new who her real father was but if it has to come to it would you kill her? Kill your daughter?" Omar asked. Starkiller grew grim and Omar cold feel it in his mind.  
IF IT HAS TO COME TO THAT YES. BUT I WOULD PREFER HER TO JUST JOIN US ONCE WE REVEAL WHO HER FATHER WAS. THE PROBLEM WOULD BE HER MEDDLESOME RIDER ERAGON. HE WILL DETER HER AND WILL LIKELY CAUSE HER TO NOT JOIN US. IF WE KILL HIM HOWEVER WE COULD KILL SAPHIRA. SO I SAY WE JUST DIVE INTO THE MIND OF ERAGON REGARLESS OF HIS PROTECTION OF ELDUNARI. WITH OUR POWER ALONE WE COULD EASILY OVERCOME THE MINDS OF ERAGON AND A HUNDRED ELDUNARI EACH. BUT HE HAS MUCH MORE THAN THAT AND THAT IS WHERE OUR ELDUNARI THAT WE STOLE FROM GALBOTORIX COME IN. THEY ARE ALL STRONG AND A LITTLE OLD BUT THEY CAN EASILY TAKE MANY ELDUNARI EACH. THERE IS NO DOUBT THEY COULD ALONG WITH US TO HELP THEM TAKE DOWN THE MINDS OF ERAGON AND HIS COMPANIONS. WE CAN FORCE ERAGON TO PLEDGE FEALTY TO US ALONG WITH HIS COMPANIONS. I WOULD PREFER SAPHIRA TO JOIN OF HER OWN WILL BUT IF NOT WE SHALL DELVE INTO HER MIND AS WELL. I DO NOT WANT MY DAUGHTER DEAD BUT IF NECCECARY I WILL KILL HER. I COULD DO SO WITH A BAT OF MY PAW.  
"Yes I know your right. Oh look. Surda and the Empire have finally sent some soldiers to deal with us. Looks about 600. Hahaha lets go." With his mind he told his army to stay back while he and Starkiller flew out to meet the soldiers in battle. Starkiller let out a blood-curtling roar and launched himself into the air his wings made thunder-like noises in the air. He landed in the middle of the soldiers and killed several of them under his large feet. However he was to high to crush those under his belly. He roared and blasted fire upon some soldiers just as Omar lept of Starkillers back and drew his sword that he named Brightooth. He swung his sword and caught 5 soldiers in his path who had wards but yet his sword cut directly through them and murdered the soldiers. He ran screaming as he heard the roar and rage of his dragon behind him. He kept swinging until all those within 10 yards of him were dead. He moved on and kept swinging and none of them could even get there sword close before he killed them. He lept onto Starkillers back and flew in the air. Omar stared at the remaining 200 soldiers. He sheathed his sword and pulled out a bow and a quiver of his arrows. He began shooting as Starkiller shot white hot flames from his mouth. They continued for no longer than 3 minutes and every last one of the soldiers lay dead. He took in the Image and sent it across the minds of all those in Alagaesia that he could possibly reach. He could feel strikes of fear from all those he sent the image to.  
He knew what it would inflict. And he hoped that it could reduce the possibility they would send there citys soldiers to attack them instead of just surrendering. He saw all the bodys of those that layed in the field. It was a large amount of soldiers. He knew that Eragon and Saphira could have easily downed 200 soldiers alone before the wards they had placed wore down and they were put into more danger. He returned to the city to talk about the day with the few that he had chosen as commanders. Night fell as the last commander walked into his chambers.

The entire castle apparently had received the image that he had as well. Eragon stared in dismay as he received not only an image but he also had received a memory. One Omar had sent. The image itself was the some of the forces Nasuada would send into combat against Omar. There were six hundred soldiers. 400 from the Empire and 200 from Surda. The image he received was a burned field and the bodys that were still intact and not burned to ash. But the memory he received was the massacre that had done it all. He had witnessed the enourmous white dragon ripping through hoards of soldiers and Omar slashing and cutting with unfailed precision. His white sword was not as menacing as Galbotorix's but it hummed with power and he beheaded most of those he killed. The rest he stabbed in the gut or the chest despite the wards the spell casters were sure to have placed his sword cut right through them. None of the soldiers could even come close to harming him or his dragon. Within ten minutes they had massacred all of the soldiers alone. He met in the throne room. Orrin, Roran, Orik, Nasuada, Dathedr, Murtagh, Saphira, Arya, and Firnen were waiting for he and Thorn as they came into the chamber. "Sorry were late but we were on our way here when we felt and received the image and memory." Eragon said.  
"You are not the only ones who received the memory. All of us here received the memory as well as the image but when we asked the guards they said they only received a frightening image." Arya said.  
"Omar is more powerful than we first anticipated. He himself without so much as his wards wearing down he and his dragon killed 600 soldiers without Eldunari. A feat that I don't think Galbotorix could mimick. We need even more caution now that he has accomplished this feat with ease." Nasuada said.  
NASUADA YOU ARE RIGHT. Shruikan said. I HAVE THE MOST EXPERIENCE FIGHTING OMAR SO I MAY BE OF USE. NOT ONLY I BUT A FEW OF THE ELDUNARI HERE ARE THOSE OF THE FORSWORN THAT FOUGHT WITH ME AND GALBOTORIX AGAINST OMAR. THEY MAY BE A GREAT ASSET AS THEY TO HAVE SEEN THE ERROR OF THERE WAYS. UMAROTH AND THE REST OF THOSE YOU FOUND IN THE VAULT,  
ERAGON, AS WELL AS THOSE WHO GALBOTORIX HID HERE MAY GIVE US A CHANCE AGAINST OMAR AS WELL. THE PROBLEM IS BEFORE HE LEFT HOWEVER HE STOLE HALF OF THE ELDUNARI THAT WE HAD IN OUR POSSESION. WHICH MEANS HE HAS OVER A THOUSAND AT HIS DISOPSAL AND OMAR AND STARKILLER THEMSELVES COULD TAKE ON 100 OF THEM ALONE EACH EVEN IF THERE YOUNG OR OLD HE CAN TAKE THEM. THE WEAKER DRAGONS HE HAS TO FACE THE MORE DRAGONS HE CAN TAKE ON AT ONCE. WITH THERE MINDS THEY COULD EASILY HAVE KILLED ME AND GALBOTORIX IF NOT FOR THE ELDUNARI AND THE FORSWORN. YES Glaedr said I ACTUALLY AGREE WITH SHRUIKAN. USING HIM AND THE FORSWORN'S ELDUNARI ALONG WITH THE COMBINED MIGHT OF THE OTHER ELDUNARI WE COULD POSSIBLY DEFEAT OMAR AND HIS ENOURMOUS DRAGON STARKILLER. "Yes I agree with both of you. Tommorow Thorn and I will fly towards Du Weldenvarden and Murtagh and Saphira can fly to Farthen Dur and Arya can fly halfway. Then the seven younger Riders can devide up and accompany us. Three accompany me, three Murtagh, and three Arya. And our plan shall begin to stop this conquerer." Eragon said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh flew together for a short while before Eragon spoke up.  
"We need to go the seperate ways now. And Murtagh. If I see that YOU hurt her in anyway I will use the Eldunari to kill you. Those you have with you will not help you as they are following me." Eragon said.  
"This is likewise though I think I can trust you. And given our past I think I can see why you don't trust me completely. And even if I try to harm her I am more than sure the Eldunari would kill me." Murtagh said smiling. Eragon nodded and they split Eragon taking Thorn and one of the Riders towards Du Weldenvarden. Word was four of the other eggs had hatched and the other Riders would meet them at the edge of Du Weldenvarden where they would begin to spread the seeds and magic to grow the plants.  
The traveled in silence until they reached there point of destination. As they landed Eragon and Thorn cast there minds out. He felt Shruikans mind stretch out as well.  
Emerging from the woods were 4 dragons one pink, one yellow, one gold and red, and one silver. He realized back when he was on Vroengard the gold and red dragons egg was the one he felt as he felt the mind of the dragon inside. He wondered if the dragon would recognize the touch of his mind. Eragon also had another realization. Now there were 15 dragons and Riders around in Alagaesia. But it also meant only 15 other eggs were bound to Riders. There Riders emerged behind them were a combo of races.  
There was and elf, two humans, and an Urgal. "Hello Eragon-elda. We are the youngest of the Riders. My name is Amara." said the oldest elf. She looked only about 18 but Eragon learned that looks can be deceiving.  
Her dragon was also female. And it was the largest the gold and red. "This is my dragon. Her name is Glaera. In memory of the great dragon Glaedr. My close companions are Verven, and Garnen. There dragons are Tulana, and Istalri." She adressed the two humans and the silver and pink dragon. "And our Urgal companion is Garzana. She is the daughter of Nar Garzvog. Her dragons name is Nar which in there language is a title of great respect. Our dragons can now fly but like our companions that came to you cannot breathe fire. Ren you and Edoc'sil are looking as strong as ever." At his name the tan dragon roared. "Amara did you and the elves also receive the image of Omar?" Amara nodded grim.  
"He is much stronger than we'd like. He and his dragon without so much as there wards beggining to wear down killed 600 soldiers. I can't imagine what would've happened had Aroughs not welcome a Rider and dragon. Or if they hadn't followed Omars words and all the soldiers there joined them. If they hadn't complied I imagine that the city would have been left in ruins." Amara said.  
"I know that this is not in the matter but you look much younger than you talk." Eragon said.  
"Well I expect you to be less rude. And not ask a lady her age. But if you must know I am a century older than the reign of Galbotorix. The same age as Omar. Omar was one of the humans that made an impression and a good one on the elves. I had originally somewhat... nevermind thats besides the point. But he was an ally to Galbotorix and when Galbotorix betrayed he was the only one of the Forsworn that no one knew so his dragon was the only not to get his name taken. He carried out the secret jobs that Galbotorix assigned to him. He was only a legend and we could never prove his existence. Wherever there was suspected dragon attack there were no survivors. Only once one man with a cut across his chest said 'Beware the white streak and the fire that follows' and then collapsed. When we returned Islanzadi said only one of the white dragons had been unaccounted for. Starkiller. We never had any evidence but those who lived in Teirm on the day two of the Forsworn died there were stories of a white dragon who flew over Teirm that would send Belgabad running for the hills. That was highly fabled. Shruikan was not as big as Belgabad. When Arya killed him she said his rib cage size was only about 60 feet. Belgabad was 80. However Starkillers rib cage is about 73 feet across. He is one of the largest dragons of all time."  
Amara finished. "Well I think before we set off tommorow we can get some combat training in. Amara you fight first." She nodded and they placed wards upon there weapons. They began to circle eachother each wary as they knew each were fearsome warriors. She made the first lunge. She lunged her sword blurred and Eragon barely managed to block. He then swung at Amara and landed a blow. She screeched then swung her sword at him. He ducked as her sword cut off some of his hair. He also noticed that they had all had Riders swords. He then swatted aside the sword but as he turned to swing Amara was not there however she had circled around and struck him in the back. Eragon fell and as Amara tried to strike again Eragon spun and knocked aside her sword and held his blade at her chest.  
"You are a worthy opponent Eragon and I would be glad to learn from you." Eragon nodded his thanks. He sparred the others and defeated them always. They may be skilled and experienced warriors but Eragon was a highly experienced Rider. He knew he could have, if in battle, have killed them save Amara as she is a very skilled warrior.  
He knew he would have to kill Omar but he knew it can't be the same way as he had Galbotorix but he would have to find a way. If not then everyone who had died to beat Galbotorix would have been in vein. Then one at a time he took each of the 5 younger Riders including Ren flying. He taught them evasivness and how to fight in the air.  
It was hard teaching inexperienced fliers but he managed. Verven and her dragon were very good and began to pick up how to fly. She still needed some guidence. Nar and Garzana needed the most help. NAR NO, NO,NO. WHEN YOU TURN YOU TAIL HAS TO MIMICK YOUR WINGS. THEY NEED TO BE ALIGNED SO YOU DON'T END UP BREAKING YOUR TAIL IF YOU TURN TO MUCH. Thorn instructed. IF YOU WANT TO PICK UP SPEED IN THE AIR FLAP QUICKLY THE TUCK IN YOUR WINGS. WHEN YOU BEGIN TO DECEND OPEN YOUR WINGS SO THERE ABLE TO CUT THROUGH THE AIR INSTEAD OF CATCH AIR IN THEM.  
"Garzana you need to be sure that when your turning your not tugging to hard. If you are you could hurt Nars neck." Eragon instructed. She nodded and began to relax her grip on the reins of Nars saddle. They continued flying then the younger dragons paired off and sparred. However unluckily for Edoc'sil since he was the largest of the newer dragons he was paired sparring partners with Thorn. The smaller dragon was uneasy as he was only a third the reds dragon size. Thorn growled and the smaller of the dragons recoiled. Thorn swung his spiky tail and smashed it into Edoc'sil's side. The smaller dragon collapsed and then picked himself up and rammed into Thorns side. Thorn leaped into the spread his wings and tackled Edoc'sil. The small tan dragon was trapped under Thorns paw. Thorn lifted his red maw into the air and let a jet of fire into the air. Edoc'sil whipped his tail and connected with the left of Thorns massive head. Thorn roared and as Edoc'sil got up he shot a torrent of yellow flames at the ruby colored dragon. The larger dragon didn't see this coming and he stumbled backwards. Thorn then got up and swatted the smaller dragon aside with his large paw. The small dragon went down as he started to get up Thorn placed his paws over all of Edoc'sil's limbs and he could not move. As expected the larger dragon had won and Edoc'sil had been left defeated. Thorn roared. Omar turned his attention to the others. Of there combats Glaera had defeated Tulana and Nar had defeated Istalri. There was no surprise that Amara's dragon had one as Glaera had much the qualites of her Rider. Nar against Tulana however had no clear winner when Eragon had assigned them as combat parters for the day. Since Edoc'sil had fought Thorn and had made progress with his fire he was done for the day. He ordered Nar and Glaera to fight as well as Tulana and Istalri. Eragon watched and against dragons that were larger or equal in size it seemed a close match. As the sparring ended Glaera had defeated her opponent and Istalri his. Then Eragon had there Riders to sparr each other. The newer Riders at least as he let Ren rest. As the night ended more elves, he saw, were coming out of the woods on horseback.  
"Who are they?" he asked Amara. "They are the elves who would grow the trees after we plant the seeds."  
"Ahh. So thats what they are here for. Well me and Thorn are going to rest and I suggest you do the same. Amara nodded and Eragon climbed into his tent and fell into a deep sleep.

Omar awoke the next morning. His spies that he had immediatly sent out had reported Eragon and the other Riders had gone to plant trees to connect Du Weldenvarden and Farthen Dur. That way should need be there armies could come together. Over the past few days more and more troop came from nearby citys. Omar now had over 5000 men to his cause and his command. He could now begin his conquest and no doubt others would raise to there cause as they moved along. Back before he worked for Galbotorix his dragon was known as the fastest despite his size. He was known as the comet as not only for his name but for the white streak in the sky as he zoomed past. When he did do Galbotorix's dirty work he left none alive to know he was indeed alive. Though rumor was a single man had survived his horrific wound that lead from his shoulder to his waist and was 4 inches deep and told the elves to beware the white streak and the fire that follows then the man had died in the elves arms. Omar knew that all of the power of the Eldunari and the newer Riders could tip the scale in Eragons favor. But with his Eldunari and his power he could take the world. The next day he and his soldiers marched to Teirm. Starkillers flapping like a thunderstorm. His fire just as loud. When they reached Teirm he saw that not only the soldiers but a women was waiting for him. He recognized her from some of Eragons memory that he managed to get. She was a herbalist named Angela. Next to her was her companion the werecat Solembum. His dragon roared and the enemy army quivered with fear. Starkiller roared again and lept into the air and fell upon the soldiers like a demon. Angela cut at him and Omar lept off his dragon and drew Brightooth. He landed next to her and swung. They locked blades and stared into eachothers eyes. Omar smirked.  
"Guess this wasn't in your predictions was it witch?" Omar spat.  
"No it wasn't nor was Eragon returning to Alagaesia but it still happened. Galbotorix couldn't hold onto his rule and you can't acheive it." she spat back.  
"No? If it not for me two of the Forsworn would still be alive. And if it wasn't for 5 of the Forsworn I would have killed Galbotorix." he said as he grinned.  
"You? You were the one that killed two of the Forsworn and left Galbotorix vunerable? You are the comet?" she asked stunned.  
"No I myself am not. That would be him." he gestured to the white dragon that was wreaking havoc throughout the city. "We were the most powerful force. Together we did conquer 200 of Galbotorix's Eldunari. And then as we left stole half." He said still grinning wide. A look of fear came from the herbalist's face. He broke there sword lock and kicked her in the chest. "You can join me you know. Join me and we can rule this world. You will be in my army as a feared magician. Think of it." she began to look confused. She looked as if she considered it. Then she swung her sword Albitr and Omar deflected it with his own. A hiss sounded behind him and Solembum launched at him. Omar turned and caught the werecat between the ribs. He let out one last gargled hiss and was still. Omar dumped the body off his sword and turned back to the herbalist. Tears were welling in her eyes at the sight of the dead werecat. Those tears quickly turned to anger as she leaped at him screeching. He deflected her sloppy blows easily and knocked the sword out of her hands. She turned back to use her magic and Eragon caught her in the stomach. Her eyes quickly glazed over and she slumped to the ground. He retrieved her sword and scabbard. He placed the scabbard on the opposite side of Brightooth's sheath and lept into battle with both swords in hand. As he landed he sent soldiers scattering. He had hardly lost any and his foes had lost many. The wards he had placed upon his soldiers would protect them for still quite a while longer. As long as they didn't wear it down to much. He saw his soldiers were out numbered 3 to 1 but there foes were out classed. Omar lept into battle and mowed down soldier after soldier killing all those who stood in his path. The soldiers eventually began to surrender. One by one the layed down there weapons and went to the ground begging for mercy. With a flick of his hand his army stopped. One of his generals Zach came up to him.  
"Sir we have rounded up all of the commanders and soldiers. What shall we do with them?" Zach asked.  
"Hmmm... kill the commanders. Try to convince the soldiers to join you. We must not leave any authority that could start up against us. Once you have found those that will join make them swear fealty. Then strip the others of there titles of anything. If they have a militant position and do not join our army I want them to have no military function anymore and I want, if they have any, riches taken. They are to have no money. The women and children may keep theres and if they don't have any give them some. But the men that do not join take there wealth and let them start from scratch. Clear?"  
"Yes sir." he bowed and walked away. Omar walked over to were the commanders were. He shoved them to there knees and drew his new weapon. One at a time he raised Albitr and beheaded the commanders even as they begged for his mercy. They received none as he beheaded each and every one of them. Using his arrows he shot the last one as he was the only one to smack away his guards and run. His conquest had begun. And Omar smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon had heard about the siege of Teirm. How easily the city had fallen. Once Omar and his dragon were unleashed the city had no defense. They had requested immediate assistance in Teirm. But no help had come. By the time that anyone had received word the battle had ended and the commanders beheaded. As Amara had some experience with Omar he asked her advice. She had said Omar was not like Galbotorix. "He is not like the monster. Yes I know he wants to rule but hes more gentle, and less ruthless... and sweeter..." she got lost in her words. "Sorry... I got carried away."  
"What... do you care for him?" her look betrayed her nod. "By god. You do."  
"So what. Before the fall of the Riders me and him were... taken with eachother. We had much the same interests even though he was a human and I was an elf. But when it all happened he betrayed us for Galbotorix and died on Vroengard. Or so we had thought. His raids and missions that Galbotorix sent him on people called him the comet.  
Some say that sometimes they had seen bright white streaks in the sky from far from there targets. Then a white fire."  
Blodhgarm ran up. "News from Lord Dathedr who Arya left incharge for now. Leave Murtagh and Saphira to deal with the planting of the trees. They need you and all of the Riders to head to Feinster. Word came to late for all the other citys between Teirm and Aroughs. But you must leave NOW!" Amara and Omar nodded and they hopped on there dragons along with the other 4 Riders.  
ERAGON WE MUST PROCEED WITH CAUTION. OMAR IS STRONG AS WE HAVE SEEN. TO ENGAGE IN BATTLE MAY BE SUICIDAL. Thorn said.  
"I know. But it must be done to free Feinster." Thorn just growled as he took off. Thorn and Glaera flew side by side as they headed to Feinster. The other dragons went in a line behind them. As they neared the city the saw the extent of the destruction. The walls had enourmous holes missing and parts completely crumbled. Few of the soldiers Nasuada had left here were still fighting by the wall and those that were were fighting to keep there life. Most were outnumbered that were at the wall. Inside was bad but Omar was outnumbered. But Nasuadas soldiers were outmatched. Everytime one swung at Omar's soldiers wards deflected the blows. A few of the soldiers wards were worn down however and went down easier. But what really attracted Eragons attention as well as the other Riders attention was the enourmous white mass that was in the middle of the city. Eragon saw Starkiller ravaging the buildings to get at the soldiers. All those that came near him were smashed. And there was the soldier clad in white armor swinging a large white sword. He learned from a few of the very ancient scrolls as well as Amara that the sword was called Brightooth. He was easily killing them with easy swings. One by one soldiers fell as Omar leisurly swung his sword. Eragon leaped off of Thorn and the others did the same with there dragons. the sound of wings sounded overhead and Eragon saw Arya and the three Riders she had landed to. Arya acknowledged him with a quick nod the drew her sword Tamerlain. She yelled and charged as she drew her sword. She locked blades with Omar just as Eragon and the others yelled and ran forward. Meanwhile there dragons lept and Starkiller.  
Thorn himself looked like a mouse stading up to a cat. Starkiller roared and lept that the others easily smacking them aside but not hard enought to kill them. Eragon with the other Riders locked blades with Omar at an attempt to kill him. Omar yelled and the others were blasted backwards. Omar locked blades with Eragon. "Oh Eragon. Don't you want to know what happened to the witch and her werecat?" Omar taunted. Eragon had completly forgoten that Angela and Solembum the werecat lived in Teirm. Omar pushed Eragon backwards and drewn his second sword. It was Albitr or as Angela called it Tinkledeath. Or what she used to. Eragon opened up his eyes wide and looked at the sword in Omar's hand.  
"No! You killed Angela!" Omar smiled put down his sword and reached behind him. He pulled out a necklace that had claws stained with blood. Eragon roared as he realized that they were Solembums claws the others began to gather themselves and leaped into battle. Omar shouted a magic fraise. Eragon could not dicern it and he felt himself being pushed back as well as the other Riders save 1. Amara. Amara circled the other Rider. Her face determined she lept forward and there was as if no wards protected Omar. They continued to fight and then Omar began to talk like he had a silver tounge. Which can be more deadly than a blade. "Amara why are you with these fools? You know I am bound to take Alagaesia sooner or later. Join me. Together we could rule the land."  
"Never! I want nothing to do with your conquest except to stop it! There are `5 Riders and only one of you and one dragon. We can and will defeat you. Alagaesia must remain free after 100 years of rule."  
"Really? Is it worth fighting me and perhaps losing your life? Amara with me you could be bathed in riches have weapons and your dragon could lay her eggs in our castle that we will build. Together think of everything we could accomplish... we could be together again. It would be as before the fall of the Riders except not only would we be two Riders and the head of the Riders but as well as King and Queen. Together we could give the land all it ever wanted. We could make gold and diamond and make everyone even peasants richer. The land would be more properant. We could keep seperate plains where the dragons could feast as they pleased as we could accelerate the growth and make them grow and mate in days we would have herds upon herds of animals that could be the dragons endless food supply. And we could do this together."  
"NO Amara! Don't give in to him!" Eragon yelled from outside the spell.  
Amara looked at him and without even asking she pledged fealty to him and laid a kiss upon his lips. He kissed her back. Omar turned and smiled at Eragon. He released the spell and drew both his swords. Glaera turned and roared at the other dragons and breathed fire. Eragon saw and was terrified as Glaera lept at Edoc'sil and Nar.  
She herself managed to keep them off as the Eldunari were now feeding her power as well. Omar must have taught his Eldunari to make them more powerful. Eragon lept at Omar as Amara went for the younger Riders. They all fought and soon the power was starting to wear down but Eragon especially and he could feel the others wearing down as well. "Retreat! Retreat! We have to retreat Omar is to powerful for the 9 of us! Go!" Blodhgarm and his spellcasters looked at him and ran out through and open part of the battle. As did many of the soldiers. Eragon hopped on Thorn still wishing Saphira was here but glad he had Thorn at least. As well as Arya. They flew away as the men fled towards the city of Melian. Eragon and his companions saw them there and went to meet with the elves that were planting trees. As they neared where they were that morning they turned and headed to where there were no trees. They continued on for a while. Finally they landed and They saw that the forest had grown much since this morning. As he landed an Elf, Laufin, ran up to him. "How is Feinster? What was Omar's expression as you drove him off?" he asked excited. Eragon looked at him and Laufins expression turned to despair.  
"Feinster was lost."  
"And where is Amara? Was she..."  
"No she was not killed. She betrayed us Laufin. She is on Omar's side now." Laufins expression grew evermore somber and sad. He realized that now yet again they had two Riders to fight. And only the gods knew who else might betray. He would have to keep and eye out on all the other Riders. He considered having them swear fealty to him but that was not the right call as it could mean that Omar could betray and Eragon didn't know if Omar knew the name of the ancient language. As he remembered the word a pain went into his head. And as quickly as it appeared it was gone. He then went back to what he was doing then he could not remember the word. It was like what the old king Galbotorix had done. Cast a spell that makes you forget the name once you heard it. Only those he accepted would learn it. He knew Arya and Murtagh now forgot the name as well after he had asked her. "Blast. If I had only said the name during the siege I could have stopped Amara." he said to Arya.  
"Do not worry Eragon. She had been in love with him before the battle if what you told me is true. She would have betrayed us eventually. But..."  
"But what? Arya speak your mind."  
"I had never thought we would see eachother again... and now its as if my life has returned to me. Without you there is a void in my life. Eragon I do indeed love you. I cannot bear to see you leave Alagaesia again should we defeat Omar. Nor if one of us dies. So I say we spend what time we have together with each other. I love you Eragon Shadeslayer."  
"And I you Arya Drottning." He stared into her eyes. She stared back without pulling away. They leaned closer ever closer and kissed. It was not like anything that he had ever experienced. He had loved Arya so long. The broke there kiss and looked at eachother. "Arya I ask why now?"  
"There are so many reasons Eragon. First of all I do indeed love you. Second after killing Galbotorix and deciding to leave for the betterment of the dragons was almost as good as having as much years as I do. Also this may be our last months together. Perhaps last weeks or days. I wish to spend them with you. And if all goes well and we manage to defeat Omar then I will, if we do, leave with you and go to the outskirts of Alagaesia. That I promise you Eragon Shadeslayer." She said it all in the ancient language so he knew she was not lying. They kissed again and that night he could feel Saphira's pleasure from so far away. LITTLE ONE. I COULD FEEL YOUR PLEASURE FROM HERE. WHAT HAS HAPPENED. AND I COULD ALSO FEEL YOUR EARLIER DISMAY. Eragon explained it all to her and she grew dissapointed of Amara's betrayl and then happy yet again at Arya and him. THIS TIME YOU DID NOT HAVE TO HURT YOURSELF. YOU DID NOT PUT YOURSELF THROUGH THIS AS YOU DID BACK AT THE AGAETI BLODHREN WHEN SHE DID NOT ACCEPT YOU. BUT NOW YOU HAVE GROWN INTO A FINE RIDER. AND I FEAR SOON I SHALL LAY MY EGGS AND WITH OMAR HERE IT MAY BE HARD TO KEEP THE EGGS SAFE FROM HIS CLUTCHES.  
Eragon sent his thoughts. WE COULD KEEP THEM IN THE POCKET OF SPACE BEHIND YOU AS WE DO THE OTHER EGGS. BUT I WILL BE SURE THAT AS LONG AS WE ARE FREE SO SHALL THE EGGS THAT WILL SOON BE YOURS. He could feel the feeling of approval from Saphira as she fell asleep. He consulted with Shruikan and two of the Forsworn that they had taken with them to dicuss strategys as well as with Arya. That night Arya dismantled her tent and went with Eragon under the stars. They stared into the sky for a little longer as each of them slowly fell to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Omar awoke. In a bed that was near to his own he saw Amara. He awoke and changed into his day wear. He put on his armor as he did everyday. He placed his braclet on his wrist. The braclet if he willed it would turn into a shield as it was a magic braclet. He strapped both his swords and then woke Amara. She got up and began making her own preparations and strapping her own sword, Yveista, to her belt as well as her shield to her back. Omar left her to make her last preparations as he met with Zach and his other general Max, as well as the commanders Kyle, Asher, Andrew, and Mitch. He would later meet with the captains to tell them what they had decided. "Ok." Omar began. "As we shall just march past the citys from Aroughs to Aberon we must take little percaution. We now have almost 7500 soldiers plus Amara, Starkiller,  
Glaera, and me. Now Glaera alone could take on Edoc'sil but against him and Nar or any of the other dragons she will need the help of the Eldunari. So as we march to Aberon the two dragons could fly around the army and keep and eye out for everything. I will fly on Starkiller and Amara will on Glaera as we can watch from above as well. I am skilled in archery so that is taken care of."  
"Yes but what of the troops between here and Aberon. Sureley we would have to stop to fight?" said Max.  
"Yes but Omar could send warning shots and so could Starkiller." Asher put in.  
"Ahh but then who would watch out for ambush attacks?" Mitch asked.  
"That would fall into the hands of Glaera and Amara to watch over us while they fly down to get the warriors off our tails." Andrew said.  
The other General walked in. It was a women named Emily. "Sorry I am late but I could hear your argument from down the halls. To add to what you said Andrew what if we just fire the warning shots and they keep coming? Then what?"  
"Well Omar could take care of 600 with ease. 1000 I'm sure he could manage." Zach said.  
"I am more than capable of doing this. However I can see your concern. I will take extreme precautions. But I am sure once Starkiller roars and attacks then they will go running back to there mouse holes." Omar said with a smile. "So it is agreed. We shall march from here to Aberon and take the capitol of Surda which they will no doubt retreat and try to take there king. Once we have Surda there remaninig army will retreat to the Empire and then we will have all of Surdas supplies to feed and cloth us. We can have our armor ready if we capture one of the blacksmiths. I would prefer to capture the best but the army will try to take them along as well. So then shall we leave at mid-day? Can you have your groups ready by then?"  
"Sir yes sir! We will also have our groups debriefed and ready to go by then as well." They all said in unision. Omar nodded and left the room heading back to tell of the decision to Amara. As he walked into the room he could see she was not there. He looked around and found a note that said she was with Glaera and Starkiller. Omar crumpled up the paper and burned it. He walked down to the dragon room. Inside Amara was releasing Glaera and Starkiller so they could hunt. Omar helped her and let them go. I SHALL BE BACK SOON. I SHALL FIND A HERD OF DEER AND LEAVE ON FOR AMARA TO EAT. SHE IS SMALL AND DO NOT REQUIRE AS MUCH FOOD AS I. Starkiller said. Omar nodded and the pair of dragons took off. As they left he kissed Amara and felt Starkiller begin to feel the same way towards Glaera. "Is Glaera feeling something for Starkiller?" Omar asked.  
"Yes, I could sense it from here. How did you know?" she questioned.  
"Because I can feel it." he told her of there plan to march to Aberon. She nodded. They headed to where they would be preparing the Armys breakfast before the attack. He walked in and he and Amara went to sit on two throne-like chairs that had been set especially for them. They ate and then headed back to the fields outside of the city. Starkiller landed and the earth shook as he did. Landing next to him was Glaera who was very badly dwarfed against Starkiller.  
ARE WE READY FOR DEPARTURE? Starkiller asked in all of there minds.  
"Well..." Omar turned back to face the city. Leaving was his entire army save those who stayed behind to guard the city. "I think we are ready to go. Mount up Amara,  
Glaera." she nodded and lept onto Glaera's back. The gold-red dragon roared and set loose a yellow-red tounge of flame and the she took flight. Omar lept onto the white dragons back and nodded as they headed towards the Army. They landed and some of the army cowered beneath there shields and the ground shook. Omar chuckled as they saw the cowering men.  
"Max is everything ready? Are the men ready to march?" Omar asked.  
"Yes Omar." he said as his white horse bucked at the sight of a much bigger shining white creature. Starkiller growled and it sounded like thunder rolling in. Omar took one glance at Max nodded and took flight towards Aberon. They continued on just flying and bored. Starkiller roared just to spook a farm and the people he could hear scream inside. Omar smiled at the thought. As they neared Dauth they had obviously been expecting us. Lying in wait was 5000 soldiers. Omar laughed. "Fire." he said to Starkiller. The dragon roared and dove down towards them with incredible speed. He knew down below it seemed that they were just a large bright white streak in the sky. Starkiller began to breath fire and the fire formed a barrier around them. They neared the soldiers Starkiller opened up his wings a hair with and the fire around him blasted down on the soldiers like a nuclear explosion. 1400 at least of the soldiers were disintegrated and another 500 were on fire. Eventually the fire burned out taking the men with it. Starkiller landed amongst the soldiers and squatted killing more. And just as they did before attacked. He mounted again leaving only 1000 men alive as they cowered beneath shields and swords. They continued on and none others tried to fight save a small group of 70 men who Starkiller and Omar overwhelmed with there minds. They keeled over onto the ground and slowly they went down until there minds were nothing but crushed and completly destroyed. He knew the mens brains had turned to mush in there skulls. They continued on until Aberon came into view. They waited right outside the city. He cast his mind out. He felt at the very least 9000 minds. They had 1500 more soldiers at least not knowing if any shielded there minds from them. "Attack!" Omar said and Starkiller and Glaera roared in unision. Starkiller charged and destroyed the outer wall. SWinging his massive tail he destroyed several of the tall buildings. Omar and Amara lept off there dragons and charged. They fought side by side, back to back. Omar smiled as he felt the sensation of defeating enemy on enemy with Brightooth. Lunging forward he cast a spell.  
"Adurna! Brisingr! Slytha!" many of the men then stood frozen where they were as many other caught on fire. While those that fell under his Slytha spell fell into a endless sleep. Screaming loudly he drew both swords and activated his sheild. Butting many on the head, stabbing with his swords, and destroying some with his speels he managed to kill countless and his army destroyed countless more. Amara mimmicked his quick killing movements. Eventually he fought his way into the castle and up to the throne room. There were at least 30 guards positioned outside its doors. Omar roared and charged. Within seconds he and Amara killed all of the soldiers. They destroyed the doors with spells and it burst open. Inside king Orrin had already drawn his jewel encrusted sword. He had 100 soldiers with him inside of the throne room. Orrin's eyes widened as he saw Omar. He said nothing as Omar charged. Omar said the name of the ancient language destroyed the many wards Orrin had placed on himslef. Omar did however disengage his own wards to make it 'fair.' Orrin noticed an charged yet again. Omar deflected his blows as he was a skilled swordsman however. But Omar was much better. He quickly began to tire out Orrin.  
"Don't do it. You can profit the land instead of engage it in war. Do that or die." Omar stared Orrin in the face and laughed at Orrin. He quickly sheathed his swords. As Orrin slamed his sword at Omar. Omar caught the blade with his hands and with one fluid motion snapped the sword in half. Using the blade that he had in his hands he stabbed Orrin in the chest. Orrin's eyes were wide with disbelief as Omar drove the blade ever deeper. Orrin gasped and slumped to the ground in a large heap. Omar then turned to his soldiers that were not dead. He quickly disposed of them. He walked over the edge to a window that overlooked Surda and held up Orrins crown. The battle then stopped and the soldiers fell and slumped in defeat. Omar smiled yet again. He was now the king of Surda.

Eragon received word of Aberon shortly after Omar had held up the crown of Orrin in the square that overlooked the city. Yet another kingdom had fallen. Thorn landed at the site were within minutes Saphira and Murtagh landed. Saphira nuzzled Eragon and then sent him thoughts of despair. WE HAVE LOST SURDA, LITTLE ONE. THEY WERE ONE OF OUR STRONGEST ALLIES. THIS WAR WILL BE EVEN MORE HARD-FOUGHT NOW WITH THE DEATH OF KING ORRIN.  
"Yes Saphira. Arya!" Arya strode over and looked up at him. "With Surda now fallen we must go to the capitol and free Nasuada. I will leave that to Murtagh and Thorn.  
However the task is to make sure the Varden get here safely. As well as the Empire and the elves. They will be here within a day and I've instructed the other Riders to stay with at least one of the two armies and alert us with there minds incase of danger." they nodded. Let us just be careful now. He thought to himself. 


	7. Chapter 7

Eragon landed in the middle of the forest where the others would meet. Saphira walked over to the open ocean and stared out. She loved the wind on her scales. She then roared into the air and slammed her massive tail on the ground. Though her tail was nothing compared to Starkiller. Eragon walked over and joined her just as Firnen and Arya did as well. Firnen snuggled closer to Saphira as did Arya to Eragon. He stared at her and she stared back. They looked at the open ocean.  
"Arya would you like to spar with me?" Eragon asked. She smiled and nodded. Eragon drew Brisingr just as she drew Tamerlein. They circled each other and Eragon flashed a smile. Arya seemed taken aback and Eragon saw it as an advantage. He lunged forward and to late she saw his trick and he knocked her to the ground with his sword at her chest. Eragon helped her up.  
"Well that was much better than our first sparring lesson before we took Dras-Leona. Wouldn't you agree Saphira?" Saphira growled her amusement. Saphira and Firnen then sparred and with no surprise Saphira defeated her opponent as she was still quite a bit larger and she also had more experience. Blodhgarm and his spellcasters arrived just as they finished. Eragon sparred and defeated Blodhgarm and a few of his elves. Eragon then made a shadow image of himself and enchanted it so he could actually hit it and he also managed to make it as good as him. He sparred with his shadow for a while and eventually subdued it with a swipe to the neck and it vanished into the air. Eragon new that his shadow was not a worthy oppenent. Not half as worthy as one of the younger Riders were. After Murtagh and Thorn had left with the younger Rider Gaddock, to Farthen Dur and the the others split up to accompany various armies they had flown towards the midway point with Arya and Firnen as the elves began coming from the north along with half the young Riders. And with the Urgals army and the Empire the other half were with them. Around midday Ren, Swift, Streak, Ben, and then Verven came with the elves. That meant that Garnen, Garzana, Nikil, and Dran were with the Urgals and the humans since there force was larger. Arya walked up to Lord Dathedr he nodded and they went to discuss things of the elves that Eragon knew Arya would tell him later. Screeching Saphira let out a roar into the sky. The dragons turned to the source. Flying high in the air was Glaera. The golden-red dragon roared. Arya and lord Dathedr came out of there tent an looked up. Glaera obviously had grown and was now at least as big as Edoc'sil. The tan dragon roared at his foe. Amara's voice boomed from above using magic.  
"Riders who are here! Omar is powerful and he can give you all the riches you wish. The Empire is hopeless against we and our army. Even Surda failed to hold us back.  
What hope do the Empire, dwarves and elves have? Join us and you will not be harmed. I have already been to the other kingdoms and here is my last stop. My offer stands not only for the Riders here but as well as all of you. Join us! Join us! and may you live a properous life!" Amara finished. Glaera breathed a tounge of flame into the air and flew off. Saphira was about to leap off in pursuit to kill them but Eragon restricted her with a wave of his hand.  
"We must not leap into battle blood thirsty Saphira. You know that. Just relax. We shall deal with them later. If necessary we will kill them but-" Eragon was cut off by the sound of wings. Enourmous ones. "In addition there is information you need Saphira. Its about your heritage. Meet us at the Oasis in the Haradac desert. Bring as much defense and weapons as you like but remember I will not attack you." and as he spoke he spoke in the ancient language so Eragon could tell he was not lying. "Oh and none of my Army shall accompany me because Amara shall be watching over them in Aberon." again he spoke in the ancient language. They took flight towards the oasis and Eragon began to mount Saphira and he heard the Eldunari behind him prepare for the battle they might have against Omar's Eldunari. "Eragon you will not surely go will you?" Arya asked trying to stop him.  
"I am. Saphira wants to know where she came from and I need to find out a few things myself. And he has something that does not belong to him. I am going and there is no stopping me. Arya you must stay here with the elves and the younger Riders. Keep them in check until I return." she nods and kisses him. Saphira roars and takes to the air heading towards the Oasis. Omar had made no attempt to conceal Starkiller. The white dragon stood out in the open hunched over a pile of Furdunost that they had likely raided from some of the dwarves on there way here. Starkiller bent his head down picked one up delicatley threw it in the air breathed fire on it and swallowed it whole. Omar was eating a Fudunost leg himself. As Eragon approached Omar pulled out a leg and offered it to him. Eragon had not realized how hungry he was and took the leg from Omar while Starkiller gave Saphira 3 of the sheep like creatures. They ate in silence except for the fires of Starkiller and Saphira. When they were done Omar spoke.  
"Eragon do you know why I called you and Saphira here." Eragon clutched Brisingrs pommel.  
"No."  
"Well first lets start with Saphira's heritage. Saphira you know your mother correct? Verveda?"  
YES. VERVEDA WAS MY MOTHER AND A NOBLE DRAGON. I DID NOT KNOW WHO MY FATHER WAS.  
"Well Starkiller? Tell her."  
I AM YOUR FATHER SAPHIRA. ME AND VERVEDA WERE IN LOVE AND WE WERE YOUR PARENTS. CUT SHE COULDN'T BELIEVE I JOINED GALBOTORIX SO SHE LEFT. Starkiller said. Saphira began to give off mixed emotions. HOW COULD YOU BE MY FATHER? I... I DO NOT FEAR SAPHIRA. JUST KNOW THAT I AM INDEED YOUR FATHER. As he spoke it was in the ancient language. He was not lying. YOU STILL ARE A TRAITOR AND A TYRANT. YOU ONLY WANT POWER TO RULE ALL OF ALAGAESIA WITHOUT CARE OF OTHERS. YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME NOR THE OTHER EGGS IN MY MOTHERS NEST.  
That angered Starkiller.  
DO NOT MISTAKE MY LOVE SAPHIRA! MY EGGS WERE MY TOP PRIORITY AND WHEN THE PLAN WAS DEVISED TO HIDE EGGS AND ELDUNARI IN THE VAULT OF SOULS IT WAS I WHO PLACED VERVEDA'S EGGS THERE HOWEVER ONE EGG GALBOTORIX MANAGED TO SOMEHOW GET OUT OF MY TALONS. AND THAT WAS YOURS. I ASKED HIM WHAT HAD HAPPENED AND HE HAD SAID THAT THE EGG HAD BEEN LOST DURING THE RAID OF VROENGARD. I WAS ENRAGED AND DESTROYED MOST OF BELATONA. BUT THEY REBUILT IT. Saphira still growled however still furious at Starkiller but less so. She still kept her teeth bared at the larger dragon.  
"Now Eragon there is something else I am here to do. It's about Brom. Theres something you need to know of him." Omar said. "And of Saphira's namesake." Eragon was now completley tuned to Omar.  
"What has become of the situation?" Eragon demanded when he heard the flap of wings overhead. Crashing down a blue dragon, not as large as Starkiller but twice the size of Saphira, landed and roared. The dragon looked nearly identical to Saphira as she roared. And jumping off her back clutching a blue sword was a Rider. And that Rider was Brom. "Brom! Father!" Eragon ran forward to his father and hugged him. Eragon began crying as the man hugged him back.  
"Oh Eragon. My son. What a fine Rider you have grown into. You did it Eragon. You killed Galbotorix. I knew you could do it, which is why I was not afaid to die when I did. And Saphira meet your namesake." Saphira sized up the older dragon. Eragon could sense that this dragon was more trusting but also more ruthless than Saphira. Well Eragons Saphira. "But I thought that Saphira died during the battle of Doru Arabea."  
"Well so did I but no she fled and Omar found her. She owes Omar her life as she was being dragged beneath the water by a Nidhwal when he did eventually find her. His enourmous dragon dove into the water bit into the head of the Nidhwal grabbed Saphira and shot back out."  
"But why are you traveling with him Brom? You should be with the Varden against him."  
"Well Eragon I am sorry. But as a thanks to him breaking me from the dimond he made me pledge to him in the ancient language. And I did because of Saphira joining him.  
I had no idea that Omar was warring with Nasuada and the Empire or any of the other. But now I am with him. He has taught me everything that has happened in my absense.  
So the other two Riders were Murtagh and Arya huh? And Thorn and Firnen were born to them and are there Riders."  
"Yes about them but now your with Omar?!"  
"I am sorry. Join us Eragon please I do not want to fight my own son."  
"Well I am sorry but I am going to keep Alageasia free even at the cost of my life. I'm sorry Brom." Eragon turned back to Omar. "I will kill you for this. There is one thing I want. Angelas sword. Albitr." Omar smiled and pulled off the scabbard. He handed the sword to Eragon. "Take the sword. Angela would have wanted you to have it." Eragon mounted Saphira strapped Tinkledeath to his waist and took off Broms look of despair fading behind him as they entered the clouds. Eragon landed back at the camp to see that the dwarves had arrived. "Well?" Arya asked. Eragon told her everything and Arya had began to get happy the her face changed to dismay as he told her of Saphira and Brom with Omar. That was yet another Rider and dragon they would have to face. Eragon could only find comfort in Arya's warm embrace and Saphiras nose nuzzled against his back. 


	8. Chapter 8

Eragon awoke. As he walked outside he saw that Gaddock was mounting Nightfire.  
"And where exactly do you think your going? Theres two large dragons on the loose!" Gaddock looked and him with guilt.  
"I am sorry Firesword. But I am joining Omar. He has more to offer and we would be good to follow his lead. Goodbye Firesword." Eragon cursed under his breath as they took off. Arya was listening and ran out.  
"So your just going to let him leave? After all you've trained him all you've done for him?"  
"I cannot change his mind. He will have to do that on his own. It is his decision to make not mine. If he wants to give up everything we had to offer all the wisdom of countless dragons let him." They watched as the figure vanished over the Haradac. Eragon walked into the woods alone. He yelled and pulled out Brisingr. He began to hack away at the trees slowly. Several fell before he was finished. He sat down and wept. Things had finally began to go his way. They had killed Galbotorix and his dragon. They had recovered the Eldunari. Firnen had hatched. They had found more dragon eggs. They had new Riders. But now Omar had to ruin it all. He had stopped the Riders from being trained in peace. He had begun another war. He had demonstrated his power. He had caused 2 Riders to turn. He had taken over Surda. He had made his own father turn against him. Saphira bounded into the woods searching for him. He stared at her and it was all she wanted to see. She walked over and curled up next to him, wrapping him inside her wing and tail. He continued weeping until Arya came and gave him a kiss. She leaned on his shoulder. He explained why he was crying but she needed no explanation. Saphira walked into camp with Eragon and Arya on her back. Eragon lept off and walked through searching for anything to cheer him up. The only thing he found was sparring with a few soldiers who ultimately failed in combat against him. He fought with at least 100. He healed each of there wounds afterwards as they had several broken bones. He then sparred some of the more advanced elves.

Omar drew his sword as he sparred Gaddock. The young Rider was easily beaten by Omar. He was still a novice and could use some pointers. Omar handed him a shield and he was still defeated. Amara sparred with Brom and Amara was defeated. He had one Urgal, one elf, and one human Rider other than himself at his disposal. The only species that he didn't have was a dwarf. But he didn't need a dwarf. He had 3 powerful Riders and dragons at his disposal. All were old enough and strong enough to breathe fire as was several of Eragon's Riders. They flew back to Aberon with his group and landed near Kyle.  
"Kyle how has the army been fairing under your leadership. I know I usually leave Max incharge but your one of my Generals so I wanted to see if you could prevail. So?  
How did you fair?" Omar asked.  
"We faired exceptionally. Several small groups of Surdan soldiers were defeated and they all joined us. Our numbers have grown from 7500 to about 8000 soldiers. The rest of the soldiers that invaded were killed I think we have nothing to worry about from the Suradans."  
"Hmmmm. I will talk to Admiral Max about this matter to see if the truth has been told. I also want to talk to some of the soldiers that you used against the groups of soldiers. Clear?" he nodded. Starkiller flew over to Max's chambers and Omar climbed off the large dragon and into the chamber.  
"Max. I have a few questions. How was it while we were gone?" Max's story was the same as Kyles and he said that Kyle was a good leader even if for the few days that he was gone.  
"So how was your trip? Succesful?" Omar nodded and told him of Brom, Gaddock, and there dragons. In response the large blue dragon stuck its head in with difficulty as it was still not even half the size of Starkiller. The blue dragon looked at the larger white one and softly growled. Starkiller growled in response as Brom walked in his sword which had the name Saphire after Saphira was strapped to his belt. "So what has been decided?" Brom asked. "I have two admirals. Kyle and Max." Max and Brom nodded there approval. He lept off and ran towards Kyles chambers. He told Kyle the news and Kyle smiled obviously happy at his promotion. He nodded his thanks and walked back to his tent. Omar began to look through King Orrins things. Inside he found 100 Eldunari as well as 9 of the Riders swords. He took everything. He sat in the bejewled throne with his sword in hand. Once he ruled he would have the elves build him a city that he would name Doru Arabea where the dragons could live and grow. He would make sure that they had plenty to eat. It was a perfect plan. He just needed to get Eragon out of the way then everything would open up completely. But they continued with there plans. Kyle came into the room.  
"Sir its time to adress the army for the invasion of Orthiad." he said. Omar nodded. He walked out of the castle where the army was gathered below. Starkiller and his companion Saphira along with Nightfire. There Riders sat in the saddles on there back.  
"Members of The comet's army! I am here today to tell you of our siege of Orthiad. I am her to tell you of the fall of the second of the kingdoms that will bow at our feet. Tommorow we will march for Orthiad, the farthest outlying dwarf city. Once there we will continue on until we take Farthen Dur the capitol of the dwarf kingdoms.  
We shall leave all those who would oppose us to dissolve to ash. Or join us. We shall take there land and rule with kindness and fierceness. With our newfound friends we it should be all the more easy to take this land." The dragons roared at this. "We shall take each dwarf city one by one. Then we shall march to Du Weldenvarden and seize the elf kingdom. Then we shall march to where Nasuada and her allies will flee to. After the war is won the dragons will return in a great future. I shall have the elves build us a new city where they can live and grow. I will create an endless food supply for them. They can eat without bothering farms for food. We shall be an unstoppable force through Alagaesia. The sad part is even with all of the wards I have given you alas not all will survive." Omar paused to let them take it in. "Do not fear though. Very few will die as long as you all have your wits about you. But we are against strong opponents. But we shall show them that we are stronger! We shall strike fear into there hearts! We shall make them quiver where they stand!" he drew Brightooth. "Long live the comet! Long Live the Riders!" Omar yelled into the air. "Long live the Comet! Long live the Riders!" his army yelled. They kept repeating it and the dragons roared. The sound of the cheering men was still louder than that of the dragons roar. Even Starkillers roar was drowned out by the army as they cheered for there upcoming victories. He smiled looking out at them. Omar was sure that once they were in Orthiad some of the dwarves would join him. He stared out at the still cheering men.  
"Get to your preparations! We leave at dawn." Omar yelled and went back inside. He sat in the throne and then looked outside while Starkiller was eating. As he looked out he saw tracks. Horse tracks straying from the normal patrol root. A spy. As Starkiller finished his meal Omar landed on his back. "Time to go."  
WHY? WHAT HAS HAPPENED? He asked. Starkiller took off without another word but Omar explained to him using his thoughts. The dragon roared angrily something he was so certain they would hear back at camp. They began to find fresher and fresher horse tracks until a brown horse came into view about 50 miles ahead. Starkiller roared and dove towards it. As he neared he saw it was one of them from the village. Not a soldier. One of the citizens that had bothered to pay attention. He was heading in the direction Nasuada had positioned her forces. He was nearing the Oasis in the Haradac and Starkiller decided to throw him off course. Starkiller threw white hot fire at the rider of the horse. He speeded ahead of the horseman and crashed directly in front of him. Omar lept off and the horseman tried to turn the horse around to leave.  
"Letta!" The horse stopped in its tracks. "Kausta!" the man was pulled off his horse and towards him. "Well, well, well. I guess we know who one of the spies are. Hmmm Starkiller you hungry? I think I have a snack for you." Starkiller growled menacingly.  
"Ok! I'll tell you what you want to know! Nasuada has every army ,minus Surda, in her forces. They have 6 horsemen patroling on a hourly basis. 10 minutes between shift and they are all skilled combatants. I don't know there attack plans or strategies I'm sorry." Omar stared at the man.  
"Thank you for the information. Starkiller here you go. He threw the man and the great white dragon snapped him in his jaws. Roaring he took off again just as Omar lept onto his back. They flew back and as they did they saw Saphira in the skies. He felt her mind in his.  
WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? BROM WAS WORRIED WHEN YOU JUST SUDDENLY TOOK OFF LIKE THAT.  
WERE FINE SAPHIRA. Starkiller said. WE JUST TOOK CARE OF ONE OF THE SPIES. The other dragon growled in response. As they landed they saw a figure approaching. With a dragon. A large dragon that looked of 50 years. Saphira began to growl but Omar waved her off with his hand. "Who are you newcomer?" Omar asked.  
"My name is Helen Clark. This is my dragon Tony." The newcomers hair was long. She had the look of strength. "What do you want Helen Clark?" Omar asked the her.  
"I have heard that there was another Rider here who was strong enough to defeat Eragon. And Eragon defeated Galbotorix so he must be pretty powerful. Are you that Rider who is stronger than Eragon Shadeslayer?" Omar nodded. "Then I am here to join you. Tony and I. If you'll have us join?" "Yes. I think we could use another strong Rider." 


	9. Chapter 9

They began to test Helen. She did not have a proper Riders sword so he equipped her with a dark yellow blade to match her dragon. She accepted as long as she was able to also use her hammer. Her dragon has been with her most of her life. She has been alone since she was 7 but she refused to reveal any more information. He walked up to his chamber where Amara was waiting with Glaera and Starkiller sticking there heads in. "Kyle said that there is a blood-red dragon egg within Orrins treasurey." Amara said.  
YES. WE ASSUME THAT ORRINS PEOPLE HAVE ALWAYS HAD THE EGG HOPING THAT IT WOULD HATCH FOR A SURDAN. BUT IT MUST NOT HAVE HAPPENED OTHERWISE THERE WOULD BE ANOTHER RIDER IN THE LAND. "Well that must be why Kyle was not with us when Helen arrived yesterday. Tell him to bring it up." she nodded and cast out her mind. She reached Kyle and told him. He told her he himself would bring the egg. Omar sat in the throne with Amara in her own. They sat and waited. "What is holding up Kyle?" Omar asked Amara. She cast out her mind and could not communicate with him. She looked up and shook her head. "Let's wait for a little while and if he is not here I will go myself." "Alright Omar. But something must have happened." Omar nodded his agreement and they waited. They did for what seemed like ages until Omar got up. He was about to walk out when the doors burst open. Kyle walked in and Omar stopped and stared at his arms. Cradled in them was a small blood-red dragon. It must have hatched for him on the way up here. On his hands Omar could see that he had a Gedgeway Ignasia. The symbol of a Rider.  
"So the dragon hatched for you? Hmmm?" Kyle nodded.  
"His name is Pyro." Kyle said. "I think this blood-red sword, Blodbrisingr, is a fit match for me and Pyro." The small dragon huffed in Kyles hands. "Give him here. I need to cast the spells upon him. His wards and a spell to speed up his growth." Kyle nodded and handed him to Omar. The small dragon squirmed as it was away from its Rider. Omar laughed at the thought as it was still to small for Kyle to ride. It tried to bite Omar, but using his mind he calmed the little dragon.  
He placed the wards that could save the little dragons life. He then gave it a growth spell and it seemed to grow right in his arm. The small dragon let out a pitiful roar and it sounded hardly louder than a dogs bark. It leaped out of Omar's hand and marched over to Starkiller and let out his small roar. Starkiller roared in his response. The small dragon cowered and ran to Kyle's arms. Kyle tried calming the little dragon with his arms stroking it and using his mind to try and comfort it. It could not respond as it was so small but it still took comfort in his words. Withing the week the dragon should be bigger than a man. "Kyle you are not to partake in any battles until your dragon is at least 3 weeks old. I do not want harm coming to my newest Rider. That would not be very good. So do I make myself very clear?" Omar said to Kyle.  
"Yes sir." A week had passed. The dragon had grown and it was about 14 feet long and about 6 feet high. As tall as Omar was. The dragon was small and was ferociously defended by his older comrades. Saphira was especially protective of the smaller dragon. Starkiller was protective as well but Saphira would let hardley anybody near Pyro. Today was the day they would invade Orthiad. Kyle would accompany them but Pyro would stay behind until he was large enough to do battle. Helen and Tony were to stay behind and defend them incase of any soldiers that would dare to attack. Omar and Starkiller were high in the air and Kyle was with them. They were getting him to be accustomed to flight before he flew on Pyro.  
"Kyle remember that flying on Starkiller won't be exactly like flying on Pyro. When you first fly on Pyro you will probably be able to hang your legs over his sides. As he grows you will not have that leisure. Starkillers back is so big and he is strong so I have seats fitted onto his back." Kyle nodded taking note of everything that Omar said. Glaera and Saphira were flying alongside them. There Riders upon there backs as the army marched below. Blodbrisingr was strapped to Kyle's waist even as Brightooth was on Omar's. They continued on until Orthiad came into view. The dragons landed upon a hill that overlooked the city. Starkiller growled. The city looked as if it was buisness as usual.  
"Quiet. They are not suspecting us." He also cast out his mind to tell the army that he was going to make them all invisible. Omar cast the spell to shield them from the eyes of those below. He watched the dwarves and humans and elves. There were mainly dwarves but the other species were here on buisness or perhaps they were here to see what it is like to live among dwarves as they did not have that chance while Galbotorix ruled. He told the army that it would be at the exact crack of dawn as the sun had not yet risen. Once they reached the city Omar would lift the spell and they would attack. They waited and finally the first hint of light and Omar cast out his mind and the army advanced towards the city. Once they reached it Omar lifted the spell and the dragons lept off the hill. Omar dove straight for the city. Starkiller shot a large ball of fire hurtling at the tallest building. It crashed into the building and several dwarves fell out of it. Omar crashed into the city while Starkiller began flying around alighting buildings on fire. Kyle was by his side with Blodbrisingr flashing around killing stray dwarves that were just beggining to get there wits of the attack. Several of the dwarves had begun to retrieve weapons and were fighting with some of Omars soldiers. Kyles sword was just a blur as he killed dwarves one at a time. A trio of elves came out of a small house and drew weapons and held shield shaped like leaves. Glaera was on the ground bashing her way through the soldiers with her large head. Starkiller still flew over the city scorching it with tounges of flame. There was fire burning all around them as Starkiller continued to destroy.  
Omar lept at the elves just as 6 more joined them. The 9 elves circled him there thin swords shining in the light. Omar roared and swung with deadly accuracy as Kyle was beside him easily killing and elf. Omar roared and cut down three of the elves. Only 4 of the elves were still standing against Omar and Kyle. They nodded to one another and split up and went against less accomplished soldiers. Kyle smiled and Omar smiled back. They roared through the crowd there swords flashing and Asher and Amara fell along side them. The 4 of them cut through dwarf by dwarf. Occasionally they struck down a human or elf but they killed all the same. The place had began to crumble under there feet as they cut through one by one fell. Omar struck down one last soldier and the remaining dwarves, elves, and humans dropped there weapons and surrendered. They gathered the prisoners in a square where Omar could overlook them. There was only about 500 soldiers in the square. "Pledge yourselves to me in the ancient language and your lives will be spared. Speak now or you will either be killer or taken of you titles, wealth, and land. All of your possesion will dissapear and you will start from scratch." 300 of the soldiers immediately pledged. He waved them off. "Anyone else?" another 50. "None else?" The rest remained quiet. "Very well. I am informed that you are all commanders save you 20." he pointed out the individuals. "All of your possesions are no longer yours. You must start from scratch and have no possesions at all. No money no land. And all that give you minus your families will be killed. The rest of you however will have a different fate. Kyle..." Kyle walked over to the ledge that overlooked the square.  
"Brisingr!" he yelled and the left half of those in the square burst into flames. "Jierda!" and the others broke there necks. Omar laughed. He now had 30 elves in his army as well as 350 dwarves. His army was now 800 strong. He laughed yet again. Tommorow they would march to Baragh. Then Tarnag, and finally Farthen Dur, the original home of the Varden. Brom walked up to him.  
"Well today was fun though I am not sure how I feel towards the dwarves that I killed today. But I will continue to serve you."  
Omar nodded. "Brom I want you and Saphira to go retrieve Pyro, Helen, and Tony from Aberon. I want you back here before mid-day tommorow because that is when we march for Baragh. Clear?" Brom nodded and ran off to go and get Saphira. They arrived a few seconds later. "Go. And be quick about it. Leave." The blue dragon roared at his attitude towards her. Omar began to press on her mind with a lot of force. She roared and fought back. Within seconds however he had subdued the large blue dragons mind and mader her lower her head and bow at his feet. "Wanna try that again?" she just growled and lept into the air. Omar watched them dissapear and felt that Saphira was worried that Omar is stronger than her.  
I AM STRONGER THAN YOU SAPHIRA. DO NOT THINK OTHERWISE. IF YOU EVER TRY ANYTHING I CAN HAVE YOU ON YOUR KNEES WITHIN A MILLISECOND. Omar could feel her fear. Omar then smiled at the thought of her fear. When he was born into humans some 200 years ago. It was a strange feeling. He had been 14 when they came to Carvahall with some of the Riders eggs. They had stayed for days until the egg had been passed to Omar and his family. Omar was with his parents and since they were not Riders we all tried for the egg. My father kept it with him as he was the man of the house. Amara was listening to his thoughts.  
"Well then if you must know he kept it with him. I snuck into there room in the house late at night. I found my father slept with his hand on the egg. My mother was not with us as she and him had not been together for several years. The large white egg was heavy as I replaced it with a large rock. I sat on the floor as it was to heavy to carry to my room I shared with my siblings. I layed with my hands on the egg. That morning I woke first but my father woke seconds after and found his hands were not in his hands. He then noticed that the egg was in my hands.  
'Why did you take the egg from me? That does not belong to you! If it hatches it's my dragon not yours!' he yelled at me. But just then a white web of cracks appeared on Starkillers egg. The egg exploded onto the floor and in my lap sat a dragon. A real dragon. I stared at the small creature that could have not been bigger than a pillow. 'It was a late reaction from when I held the egg. Hand over the dragon Omar!' he yelled. But I put my hand on the dragons head and a sharp pain exploded in my hands. I looked down and saw the gedway ignasia. I looked at my father. His face had drained itself of color. He again tried to take the dragon from me but just then the Riders that brought the eggs to the village arrived. My brother Altaaf answered the door. They marched up the stairs and at there head was Vrael himself. I stared at the man who was a legend throughout the land. My father had just finally wrestled the dragon from me and bowed just as I did. 'Who did the dragon hatch for... Mickey was it?' Vrael asked my father.  
'It hatched for me your greatness.'  
'Oh really? Let me see the gedgeway ignasia on you palm then.'  
'Well I'm sorry but for some reason I do not have one.'  
'I see. You there boy. What of your hand? Do you have a gedgeway ignasia?' My father fixed me with an angry glare as I held up my hand. 'So you are the Rider that he hatched for.' Vreal smiled. 'My dragon Umaroth had mated with her mother. Your dragon is related to my own.' I had stared at that small dragon that was in my hands. Its life was connected to my own from that day on. Vrael himself took an interest in me. He trained me himself as I befriended Galbotorix. But there was one day that I was definately did not enjoy. It was the day that I had to kill Vrael."  
"Wait YOU killed Vrael?" Amara said astonished.  
"Yes. Galbotorix tried to hide the fact that I was alive. So he sent me to kill Vrael. He said that I was to just go and kill a stray Rider that left to go retake the valley. Palancar Valley. My home. I eagerly dove into the quest. He sent me.  
'You are here? I asked for Galbotorix. I thought you were dead. Thought you dead on Vroengard. I was sad when I heard you dead. But now I see what really happened. You left us. You joined Galbotorix.' he had said. I smiled.  
'Starkiller was the one who struck down Umaroth as well.' enraged at me he lunged." Omar paused. "I dodged an fought back with renewed force still holding back his rage I lunged myself and knocked away his sword. He called the sword Islingr, Galbotorix called it Vrangr. I knocked him to his knees. With one swift slice I beheaded him.  
The reason that they think it was Galbotorix that killed Vrael is because Galbotorix sent me on Shruikan not Starkiller. Galbotorix was pleased at my accomplishment. He said he could have done it himself but I had my doubts. That was a sad day for me, killing my mentor and all." Omar finished with some dissapointment in his voice.  
"Well I think you did what needed done. It's fine Omar. Don't care of the past. Care of the present. Care of me and your soon to be new kingdom." She kissed him. "Just worry about what lies ahead. Don't dwell on the past." She kissed Omar again. They stared out from atop a hill whilst there dragons sat near them. 


	10. Chapter 10

Omar had found several more of the dragon eggs hidden within the vaults of Orrins family. He decided that he would call his commanders up and see if they were any of the Riders to these dragon as under careful analysis found they were all bound to Riders. Pyro had arrived and had grown a little during the days that they had been gone. It was depressing for Kyle and his dragon to be apart for more than a few hours. Emily arrived first and Asher a few seconds behind. Max came into the chamber a short while after. Zach, Andrew, and Mitch came in all together. They had one lime green, one brown, one silver, and one tan. "Alright as I am a strong magician if you touch the egg it should crack and the dragon will hatch. If you are a Rider that is." Omar looked at them. "Max you first." He nodded and walked forward. He placed his hand one at a time on each of the eggs. None hatched. "Mitch, then Zach, then Asher, then Andrew then Emily." They nodded and one at a time began to touch the eggs. As Asher placed his hand on the silver one the egg began to crack. It exploded as if his had weighed over 100 pounds. And right beneath his hands was a small silver dragon. It looked up with big blue eyes at Asher. He placed his hand on it and a flash filled the room. Asher winced as his palm shone and on it was a Gedgeway Ignasia. Asher picked up the small dragon and walked over to Omar just as the lime green egg burst open and another flash of light filled the room. It was Emily who the dragon hatched for. Omar touched the little dragons minds and felt that the silver was female and the green female as well. The others however did not hatch for any of Omar's generals. "Name them. And chose your swords." Omar said to the new Riders. "Emerald. I want my dragon to be named Emerald." She chose a sword. "Starlight." Omar nodded.  
"A fitting name for a magestic dragon and sword." Emily bowed and took her place beside him. "Asher. Your dragon?"  
"I shall call him Argetlam. And the sword" he said holding up a large silver sword. "Jierda."  
"Silverhand, and break?" Omar questioned. "Why those names?" Omar asked.  
"Argetlam's paws are larger and shine more brightly than the rest of him. And Jierda because I expect this sword not only to slice and cut but to break. Break those who would fight me. Minus those that are more powerful than me."  
"I see. Then good names. Come take your places beside me."  
THESE DRAGONS ARE MY SIBLINGS. ORRINS FAMILY HAD SEVERAL EGGS. ALL FROM THE DRAGON DESERAI. SHE WAS THE QUEEN OF ORRINS FAMILY AS HE WAS DECENDED FROM RIDERS. THEY DID CONSIDER HER QUEEN AS SHE WAS ONE OF THE ONLY DRAGONS WHO HATCHED TO ORRINS FAMILY. BUT ALAS MY MOTHER DESERAI WAS STRUCK DOWN BY MORZAN AND ANOTHER OF THE FORSWORN.  
SHE AND HER RIDER TRIED TO FEND THEM OFF BUT THERE WERE OVERWHELMED. HER RIDER ESCAPED AND STARTED ORRINS FAMILY LINE AND KEPT HER EGGS HIDDEN AND SAFE WITHIN SURDA. TWO OF MY SIBLINGS REMAIN UNHATCHED. IF NASUADA KNEW THAT ORRIN HID THESE IN HIS VAULTS SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN FURIOUS. Said Pyro.  
"How did you know all that? You were born but a few days ago." Omar said to the dragon. He snorted.  
DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD LEARN MY OWN HISTORY. PLUS I PICKED UP A THING OR TWO IN MY EGG. PLUS KYLE FILLED ME IN ON EVERYTHING. Omar nodded.  
"Kyle how is our preparations?" Omar asked his Admiral.  
"They are ready to depart upon your orders." "Very well. General Asher, General Emily. I promote you to the rank of Admiral as you now are Riders and dragons." There dragons gave off pleasure but could not speak as they were born just today. They bowed. "All of you go now. Asher, Emily stay here for a few weeks. Kyle I think your dragon is ready to fly and fight despite being little more than 12 days old." The dragon roared.  
"Ok Pyro. I picked up a few things from flying with Omar and Starkiller. Let's go." They lept off and headed towards the army. "Well." Amara said after watching them flying around. "Shall we go?" Omar nodded. He took a run and lept out of the building. Those that were inside of the building ran to the window just as Starkiller shot into the air in front of it knocking them backwards with a mighty gust of wind. Amara lept out just as Glaera flew skyward with her. They dove down and snatched up they high ranked soldiers. The dropped them onto the horses at the head of the army. They began marching towards Baragh. Omar cast the invisibility spell on his army again. The other army had been expecting this. As soon as his army came within a mile of the city they had been exposed. The blasted Eragon must have cast a spell to protect the city. Yelling the two armies screamed and charged at each other. Omar decided to do some target practice. He took out his bow and aimed. With the one arrow he cleared two dwarves heads until it stayed lodged in ones heart. He cast out his mind to his army many of them dropped there quivers and arrows and ran. The dwarves cheered until they saw his plan.  
"Risa!" The arrows rose 300 feet into the air. He swung his arm down and the arrows rained down like a shower from hell. All dwarves that were caught by the rain of arrows fell dead. Several were still alive at it but severely injured. A few tried to crawl away. Omar had only sent down a quarter of the arrows. He lit another two of the quarters on fire and sent them raining down. More and more dwarves fell. Many were now in watch towers within the city. Omar sent the last quarter of arrows towards the towers making several of the dwarves inside to die or slip and fall out the windows. Omar laughed at them. He waved his hand and the army advanced forwards towards the city. The citys knowledge of there attack was no help as the last remaining dwarvish forces on the outskirts of the citys. They feverishly tried to stay on there feet and stay alive but they did not succeed. Only two of Omar's soldiers fell as they advanced. The few dwarves were quickly overwhelmed and lay in the trail of the army dead. Omar and his Riders fell upon the city. Roaring Starkiller snatched up some of the dwarves in his mighty jaws devouring them.  
THESE DWARVES TASTE FUNNY.  
"Don't talk about eating dwarves. Remember I am not a dragon. I don't eat dwarves of people." He huffed and roared. Omar took a large leap off of Starkiller and landed directly next to Kyle. Pyro was nearbye destroying soldiers with ease. Smashing his tail around he killed many of the soldiers. Omar roared with his sword beheaded a few of the soldiers. Omar charged with Kyle along side as well as Amara.  
"We'll teach the dwarves a lesson yet." She said smiling. Omar smiled his agreement and smashed a soldier in the head with his shield. Knocking down a soldier he dove the sword right into the mans heart. About 100 men poured out of a few different towers with about 200 elves. Omar realized this was going to be a little more of a challenge than he thought. But it was no doubt that the city would soon be theres. Even with elves the city stood no chance. If a group of 300 elves stood no chance to beat Galbotorix, then 200 against himself was no chance. Amara lept into the fray, obviously recognizing a few of the elves but killing them all the same. Omar laughed and cast a spell.  
"Adurna risa freaza!" he said. He levitated water from the citys well and sprayed it onto the elves. 70 of the elves froze in place. Several of the elves upper bodys froze and several more of the elves legs were frozen to the ground. They tried to move but to no avail. "Hahaha. Baralack." Omar yelled. A white flash of light erupted around the frozen elves. All of his soldiers were out of the way. Except for three unlucky ones. Where the elves were and where his warriors were stood were frozen. Not a thing moved ice-covered or not. And suddenly as if from no where they turned to a blackened crisp. Even with all the wards they all turned charred. And then the black outer-skin fell off leaving frozen elf skelatons and three human skelatons. They all stood in the position that Omar had killed them in. And once he released the spell he felt a little weaker and the skelatons fell to the stone floor. The siege was then over. Everyone remaining surrendered and joined his army. He now had over 10000 soldiers at his disposal. Galbotorix couldn't hope do even come close to defeat his with this many soldiers even with his entire army to support him. "Alright then. On to Tarnag. We must waste no time here. We still have half of a day to go. Move out. I will supply you with some energy that I have stored which means you shall not tire. However once we reach Tarnag I will stop feeding you energy. GO!" Omar yelled. The army marched forward. As they reached they saw that there was one person here that could do a somewhat better job of defeating the invasion force. Ren and his dragon Edoc'sil. They still could not defend the city. His warriors fell upon the city even against the large dragon. The dragon tried to smash his soldiers but was unsuccesful. They took off into the air and began to breath fire upon Omar's soldiers. Few of those the fire hit fell as there wards deflected them easily. Omar looked at Kyle and Amara. He raised his left hand and pointed it strait at Ren who was cutting his way through soldiers. There dragons attacked Edoc'sil who really looked like he was having a difficult time defending himself against two dragons that were more powerful than himself. Amara and Kyle drew there blades and advanced on the elven Rider. He drew a second sword. An elf sword. He began to deflect there blow much easier than if he was just using one sword and a shield. "Amara. Kyle. Is it worth it? Taking over the whole of Alagaesia? You turn on your old friends. Just to rule the land." Ren said.  
"It was worth it Ren. All that Omar could offer you. Power, wealth, essentials. Don't make the mistake of ruling out Omar." Kyle said. "To underestimate Omar's power. His benifits. You would be wise to not go against us. Join us and all we have could be your." Omar felt pleasure welling inside of him as he heard this. Kyle was known in many places for his silvertounge. He could be very persuasive if he wanted to. Ren began to look confused. He did a very loud whistle, obviously amplified by magic,  
and Edoc'sil flew down. He lept onto the dragon and flew off heading towards the last remaining places for dwarves. Tronjheim. And Farthen Dur. Starkiller roared at the smaller dragon as he flew away. Glaera and Pyro tried to give a chase and Pyro managed to catch up but without his Eldunari and without his Rider he could not hope of defeating the older, stronger Rider. Asher and the rest of the party that was left in Orthiad. Asher decided to use his newfound magic powers to find any remaining of the magicians or soldiers. The Eldunari helped Asher with this and they found 20 spies that they brought into a square. Omar let Asher and Argetlam deal with the spies.  
Asher took his sword and gutted the blasted spies. Argetlam leaped onto them and locked his jaws around there necks one by one. After Asher dealt with his spies Omar tried to find more with only finding 3 and just diving within there minds and killing them using it. It took mere seconds to kill them. They all probably dropped dead within there living rooms as soon as Omar captured there minds. Galbotorix was right to fear him. Omar was the only thing in the entire world that Galbotorix feared.  
That is until Eragon came along and slew him. But now Eragon had to fear not only him but his purpose. He should fear the strength, the brains of Omar. Omar was stong enough that Galbotorix himself feared him and rightfully so.  
"The dragons are that much closer to return." Kyle said walking up with Amara behind him.  
"Yes. And I think that it will actually happen. Especially since you are so powerful." Amara said.  
"Yes I do think so. Shall we move the rest of the army on?"  
"Rest of the army?" Amara asked.  
"Yes." Kyle said. "We sent a quarter of them forward to set up camp. That is why Brom is not here. By the way what happened in the fray? I could not find Helen."  
"Oh she was an astonishing fighter." said Max walking up. "Her and her dragon were amazing fighters. They easily killed soldiers underfoot. She smashed her way through with her hammer and cut soldiers in half with her sword. She had several hidden knives inside of her sleeves and she used them easily sending them out of her hands. She used her sword with deadly accuracy and her hammer nearly the same as it is heavier. She saved my life from several elves that nearly gutted me where I stood." Omar nodded and looked at him. "Seems she is a very good fighter. I will have to observe her more closely." He walked out of Tarnags hall and onto the balcony. "Army move out! To the camp outside of Farthen Dur!" They cheered and began marching in formation towards the final dwarf hope. Towards Tronjheim. Towards Farthen Dur. Towards victory over the dwarf kingdom.  
Starkiller whipped him onto his enourmous back. The flew towards the great city of Tronjheim. They were going to take the final city of the dwarves. Take the last hope of the dwarves. Take another country of Alagaesia. After tommorow there he would own half the countries in Alagaesia as he had already taken Surda. He laughed at the thought. They landed and the night passed turning into day. As the first light of dawn rose in skies Omar's voice boomed.  
"Advance! Take Farthen Dur and the dwarves that guard it!" Omar yelled. 


	11. Chapter 11

As his army approached the city they noticed that not only dwarves, elves, and humans were here but there were Riders. Murtagh and Thorn, Ren and Edoc'sil, Garzana and Nar, the twins and there dragons Swift Streak and there dragons Claw and Dimond, as well as Verven and Tulana. Those Riders were guarding the city and there country.  
Starkiller roared and fell upon the dwarves like hell. Omar lept off and ran strait for Murtagh. Amara headed towards Ren. Brom went for Garzana, Helen went to Swift as Kyle went to Streak. Asher and his small dragon went for Verven. Omar's sword connected with Murtagh's sword, Zar'oc. Omar began to push him back even as Murtagh was skilled with a sword Omar was better yet. He had trained for almost 200 years after all. He connected with Zar'oc tossing it to the side though it was still in Murtaghs hand. He kicked Murtagh in the chest and the air with a whoosh went out of him. He fell to the ground gasping for air. As he tried to get back up Omar kicked him down again. Another time he hit Murtagh in the head with a sword. Murtagh went out cold. He looked down at the unconcious body of Murtagh. Flipping him over he was about to kill him when something caught his eye. Ren had knocked Amara down and was raising his sword. "NO!" Omar yelled leaving the unconcious Rider on the ground. Rens sword connected with Amara's abdomen just as Omar lept into action smashing Ren's face with his sword. Ren stumbled backwards dropping his sword. Omar roared again as loud as a dragon. He began to hack at Ren as Ren tried to back off. But he could do nothing as Omar's rage set in. He kept swinging and Ren tried to hold him off with simple spells like 'Letta' or 'Freytha' to hide himself. There swords connected again and he hit the sword aside leaving Rens hand. Omar punched Ren in the gut and Ren began to back down. Omar smashed his sword on Rens wrist and heard a sharp CRACK! as the bones in his arm snapped and broke. Omar cut at Ren's thigh and blood began spilling and staining the pavement. He tried to swing at Omar with his left hand which was his bad hand. Omar grabbed his hand and snapped it with his hand. Ren screamed in pain.  
"You tried to kill Amara." Omar growled. "Wait... Amara! Slytha." as he said the spell Ren fell to the ground asleep. He ran to where he saw Amara go down and she was still there her dragon trying to feverishly keep Edoc'sil off. "Starkiller! Murder Edoc'sil!" Omar yelled at his dragon. The dragon roared at Thorn and knocked him to the side with his tail. Thorn crashed into a tower and was buried alive and the stones did not move again. He looked at Amara. "Omar..." she whispered. She was bleeding heavily from a long and deep gash along her stomach. Omar tried several healing spells and managed to seal up the gash in her stomach but she was still so pale.  
"Amara. Stay with me. Don't pass out or you may never wake up." he was pleading with her.  
"Omar..." she said again. "There is no hope... for me..." she had to pause between words. "Go... take... Alagaesia... take... what... me... and... you... dreamed... of.  
Take... what... we... deserved. Do... not... dwell... on... my... death. I... did... not... see... it... come... so... soon. But... go... with... my... love." she said barely managing to get out the last word. She shuddered once in his hands and her eyes rolled back into her head. He passed his hand over her eyes closing them. Glaera was still alive but barely. "Glaera. Take Amara back to Tarnag. I will come and bury her myself when this battle is over." She roared her sadness and grasped Amara between her claws. She took off just as Omar turned back to Ren. "You killed her. You killed Amara! You will die a very painful death." he cast a spell that prevented Ren from stopping any spells that Omar cast. This spell had no name in the ancient language but he wanted Ren to suffer. Feel the pain of him. Suffer for what he did to Amara. He killed Amara. Ren began to keel over. He could see Ren spasming on the ground. He cast a spell to not be able to leave from the area. And for no one but Omar to enter it to kill him quicker. Ren was showing great signs of despair and pain. Omar turned away from Ren wanting to watch him suffer but he had to get back to the battle. He struck down several of the soldiers with his right hand and punched them aside easily. He drew his sword and swung it catching several more of the soldiers. Edoc'sil stood over the hunched body of Ren as he was spasming on the ground. Edoc'sil roared and tried to smash his way through the energy shield. Omar roared as if it was not for this dragon than Amara would still be alive as this dragon chose Ren. The dragon saw him coming and let out a torrent of flame and tried to roast Omar. Omar easily dodged it and sent a torrent of flame from his hand just as strong if not stronger than Edoc'sil's. Omar's sword connected with Edoc'sils claws and Omar using his immense power held back the dragons sheer size and strength over Omars agility, strength and ability with magic. Omars power won over and he shoved Edoc'sils paw away and sliced into his tan underbelly. The dragon tried to shake him off and succeded as he collapsed onto the ground. Omar lept up as Edoc'sil tried to smash him together within his teeth.  
"Kausta." Omar said and the sword flew back into his hand. Omar concentrated and without the ancient language hefted the dragon into the air against its will. It tried to struggle agains Omar but he was much much to strong for him. Omar threw him at where Thorn was just now getting up and smashed the red dragon back into the dirt. It tried to get up again and Omar was upon him. The dragon then tried to overcome him with its mind and then Omar saw another two elves running up. He recognized them as Laufin, and Yaela. The pressed there minds against Omar's and Omar shoved back with his mind. There minds wrestled against Omar's. They were somewhat powerful against him but it was not strong enough. Omar began to push back there minds. They could not pierce his mind. Omar began to beat them back his rage for Amara's death now so strong and his hate for Edoc'sil as it was partially the dragons fault. He pressed the minds of the elves and the dragon and it was to much. They could barely hold him off even with 20 Eldunari each backing them up. Omar conquered 30 of the 60 Eldunari helping them and began to shove back there minds and taking them down. They would prefer to save them for last and kill them one by one. Another ten Eldunari fell. He could feel the old but powerful dragon Valdr trying to stave him off but even the great and powerful Valdr fell and one by one the Eldunari could feel that Valdr was down and gone. Valdr was obviously the Eldunari's hope of defeating Omar but with him down the others hopes dwindled and they began to succeed to his mind. Eventually all that stood in his way was the the three mortal forms of the minds holding him back. Barely they held him back. They could not keep him back. Laufin was the first to go as he was the weakest of them. He collapsed to the ground. He began to spasm as Ren had but it was not as slow of a death. Almost immediatly Laufin was on the ground unmoving. Yaela who was the strongest of them in mind was the next to go. She tried to get back and managed to for a second but it was no use. Yaela fell and died. She spasmed only once and she fell to the pavement. As her head struck the stone on the ground her head smashed and began bleeding making a small river of blood. There was a slight slope and much blood including that of Ren was pouring down making a very small pool of blood. He would clean that later. Still battleing with Edoc'sils mind he looked around. There. A metal catapult up turned and broken so that it was a point that stuck high in the air. Omar pierced the dragons mind. It roared as Omar used his new power over the dragon and cast it aside towards the catapult. It hit the catapult and it impaled the dragon through its side. The dragon roared squirming trying to get loose of the catapult and healing himself but to no avail. Soon Edoc'sil began to slow his squirming as Omar watched.  
"Good riddance." he said as the dragon huffed once and set a group of soldiers both Omar's and Nasuada's on fire. The dragon let out a moanful roar shuddered once and was finally still. Dragon blood began to pour onto the pavements in wave. Omar grunted and turned back to the battle. He launched himself into the air and landed high on a beam jutting out from one of the buildings. He overlooked how the rest of the battle was going on. Kyle was in the middle of a group of elves Pyro nearby murdering left and right. Blodbrisingr was flashing in the sunlight. Using his sword Brom and his Saphira was managing to make his way through the group. Omar realized that the other Riders were nowhere in sight and as he turned towards the direction of Du Weldenvarden he saw some sillhuoettes dissapearing into the distance. He also realized that Thorn was gone. Max was fighting through with a special group of elite soldiers. Asher however needed some help. Omar lept out to have Starkiller catch him. He pointed at Asher as he was being cornered by a very large group of 50 dwarves. Even Ashers elite skills in fighting he was still only a novice Rider. Omar lept into the middle of the dwarves and cut down 7 of them. He began to hack his way to Asher.  
"Well Omar it seems that were in a bit of a situation here." Asher said as the dwarves began to advance with some spears.  
"Speak for yourself. Remember I can take on 600 soldiers without a scratch." The dwarves recoiled at his words remembering the image Omar had sent all of Alagaesia. "Ha your right to fear me. Now you DIE." Omar said. He advanced forward so much rage still deep inside of him not likely to leave him soon. If anything it would be his most reliable asset as he advanced foward Brightooth gleaming. He lept at the dwarves and sliced off the spear heads leaving them with shattered wooden staffs. They stared at Omar with amazement and fear in there eyes.  
"Boo." and with that one word they all ran. "Blod. Brisingr." as he spoke the spell the dwarves running stopped. He had halted there blood flow with the blod spell. And with the Brisingr spell there blood set on fire. He could feel them suffer from the inside out. He watched as they slowly set fire on there bodies and they fell over.  
There bodys were on fire and soon they were just a pile of ash that was somewhat on fire. Omar launched himself onto the beam again. He stared down. Kyle, with his good blacksmith abilities, had adjusted Blodbrisingr. As he swung the sword it began to disconnect connected by a chain swung out like a whip. It was like a very sharp whip though it was very sharp. He wrapped it around a soldier and pulled it back. The man fell in pieces to the ground. Omar just sat watching the ground and all of the destruction. He finally waved at his army to stop the fighting. The stopped. The remaining of those who against him stood in the circle. It was about 1500 soldiers. He did what he had did at every city. Except this time with his rage he would not tolerate any of those that did no join. When he listed to those who pledged 1100 soldiers walked and joined Omar's ranks making it a total of at least 1200 soldiers. The other 400 Kyle, Asher, and him burned where they stood. Omar lept off towards where Ren was still alive but suffering. Ren showed so many signs of pain and stress that he could not move. His skin was as pale as a shades if not paler. Blue veins stretched over his body. His hands and skin was withered his lips dry and cracked. He looked at Omar pleading.  
"No. You killed Amara. I cannot allow you an easy way out of life and it is obvious you cannot kill yourself. Can you feel the pain of your dragon just as your dragon felt your pain? You don't know of what I am talking of do you? Very well." He picked up Rens head and directed it towards where Edoc'sil was impaled on the catapult.  
He stared at the dragon and let out a final breath and died. He dropped Rens very light head. Omar walked towards the giant sapphire that was in Farthen Dur. There was a castle that was right by it. He lept up and with Starkillers help he landed on the balcony. He looked out over the city.  
"WE HAVE WON! But at a terrible cost. Amara is dead along with many of our soldiers. But today we have a victory. We have Farthen Dur!" everyone cheered and the dragons roared. Glaera came back clutching Amara in her hands.  
"It is time to bury her. Come." The entire army gathered around where she was to be buried. Omar dug the hole with magic and laid her on a bed of rocks. Starkiller and Glaera laid there noses and using magic they sealed her in a tomb of dimond like Saphira had done with Brom. He stared out and using magic to advance his vision saw the outskirts of the camp where finally those who had escaped had made it. He was going to destroy them all. 


End file.
